Entre feu et glace
by Azema
Summary: Fred Weasley est comme le feu, incontrôlable. Et elle, elle est comme la glace, stoïque et froide. Inexorablement, la seule chose qui l'obsède, c'est de la faire fondre. Mais rien n'est jamais aussi simple. ( Principal : Fred X OC En fond: Georges X Angelina )
1. Chapter 1 La Curiosité

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, comme vous vous en doutez._

Blablabla de l'auteur: **Ce chapitre et les deux suivants ont juste était re-agencé, pour faciliter la lecture. ( Enfin, à mon avis, c'est mieux. XD ). Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Entre feu et glace<strong>

I. La Curiosité

* * *

><p>En ce froid mercredi de décembre, Fred étaient cloitré à la bibliothèque où il devait finir son devoir d'histoire de la magie. C'était certainement la matière la plus ennuyeuse du monde et le sorciers était bien incapable de se concentrer. De plus, son frère l'avait abandonné à son sort, préférant trainer dans la salle commune avec Katie Bell. C'était une grande traitrise, même si Fred avait bien cherché à se mettre en retard sur ses devoirs tout seul.<p>

Relevant la tête du son parchemin, le roux s'étira longuement tout en regardant les lourds flocons de neige givrer sur les vitres. Il se sentait engourdit, Fred n'aimait pas tellement passer de longues heures inactifs, surtout s'il n'avait personne avec qui échanger quelques plaisanteries.

Passablement ennuyé, il jeta un regard autour du lui. C'est la qu'il la remarqua, la reine des glaces, assise seule à une table à l'autre bout du rayonnage. Fred posa son coude sur la table et l'observa un moment. La préfète était comme à son habitude raide et impassible. A intervalle régulier, ses doigts délicats tournaient les pages d'un énorme bouquin, certainement très rébarbatif.

Hildegarde Mcadams était une préfète de Serpentard. C'était une grande jeune fille, blanche et filiforme, à l'apparence androgyne. Ses cheveux, noirs et raides étaient coupé court et séparé par une raid du coté droit. Son visage ovale et pâle manquait cruellement d'expressivité, ce qui était encore rehaussé par un regard sombre qui semblait sans fond.

Son caractère était à l'image de son physique. Plutôt studieuse et perfectionniste, la préfète excellait dans de nombreuses matières. Elle avait peu d'amis, peut être même aucun véritable. Elle parlait peu, ou succinctement et d'une voix monocorde. La rumeur disait qu'elle ne riait et ne souriait jamais même si parfois, il lui arrivait de soupirer.

Les jumeaux Weasley l'avaient surnommé affectueusement la reine des glaces, et avait parié qu'ils arriveraient un jour à la faire sortir de ses gongs. Depuis six ans, toutes leurs tentatives n'avaient seulement aboutit à quelques points en moins et un ou deux regards ennuyés.

Le matin, Hildegarde prenait son petit déjeuné très tôt, en compagnie de la gazette du sorcier ou d'un livre, toujours à la même place, toujours la même choses. Des que la salle commençait à devenir bruyante, la Serpentarde s'éclipsait, probablement pour un lieu plus tranquille.

En cours, la jeune fille ne participait que dans la mesure où on l'y contraignait, mais elle se montrait toujours attentive et silencieuse. On savait qu'elle était issus d'une vieille famille de sorciers originaire du fin fond de l'écosse et qu'elle avait apparemment un frère qui avait étudié à Durmstrang.

Mis à part de maigres détails, Hildegarde restait un mystère. Et les mystères excitait la curiosité. Fred était naturellement curieux, tout le monde savait cela.

Une petit pause ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. C'était une bonne excuse, taquiner la reine des glaces pour voir si elle pouvait sortir de sa stupéfiction. Toutes idées, même foireuses, étaient bonnes pour s'extirper à l'ennuis. La meilleure idée, et la seule en l'occurrence, était ici, pour l'instant.

Fred se leva, et se dirigea sur de lui vers sa future victime. Une victime pas très réceptive certes, mais une victime quand même. Il s'installa à coté de la jeune femme en un éclair. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres le griffon passa un bras autour de épaules quelques peu décharnées de la préfète. Elle se plia sous le poids, avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Si elle fut surprise, elle n'en montra rien.

" Salut, Hildi, il est chouette ce bouquin ? "

Elle ne répondit pas. Avec une grande froideur elle décrocha le bras gênant du bouts des doigts, comme si ce contact risquait de lui donner de l'urticaire. Puis, elle se décala un peu sur le banc et reprit sa lecture.

" Tu veux pas me dire de quoi ça parle ? "

Fred lui arracha le livre des mains et le referma d'un coup pour regarder la couverture. Le Quidditch à travers les âges, voila qui était pour le moins surprenant. A sa connaissance jamais elle n'avait manifesté un quelconque intérêt pour ce sport. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus l'avoir vu à un match depuis plusieurs années. Incrédule, il fixa la préfète en levant un sourcil.

" La reine des glaces s'intéresse au quidditch, ça c'est une nouvelle, la railla-t-il. C'est plutôt les chutes mortelles ou les beaux joueurs musclés qui te passionne ?"

Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire faussement séducteur. Hildegrade n'était pas laide, loin de la, elle était juste figé et bizarre. Toujours muette, elle planta son regard dans le sien et agrippa le livre que le roux tenait toujours pour l'attirer vers elle. Amusé, il résista.

" Je suis sur que c'est la deuxième option ! "

Hildegrade saisi l'ouvrage à deux main, tirant un peu plus fort. Fred l'imita en rigolant.

" Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de passionné en fait ! "

" Lâche ce livre, Fred Weasley, finit-elle par dire, impassible. "

Fred, elle avait dit Fred. Elle savait… Elle savait lequel des deux il était. Ou alors c'est juste du hasard. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de personne qui disait les choses au hasard. Presque touché, il lâcha prise brusquement après un dernier tiraillement. Prise dans l'élan, elle failli basculer du banc.

" Oh, Hildi… tu me reconnais, s'exclama Fred en prenant un ton exagérément larmoyant. Ca me touche tellement… mais alors… tu m'aimes ? C'est pour ça que tu lisais ce livre… "

Pour toute réponse le roux n'eut droit qu'à un énigmatique soupir et la jeune femme se tourna de l'autre coté pour feuilleter les pages. A chaque fois il oubliait à quel point Hildegarde n'était pas drôle du tout. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner à son devoir, et ce n'était pas si mal parti. Il avait eut droit à un soupir, et relativement rapidement.

" ô, Reine des glaces, cesse de m'ignorer ! Je sens ton souffle glacial me transpercer…, gémit Fred.

On aurait dit un tragédien en pleine représentation. Il accompagna son éloquent discours en posant son front éploré contre l'omoplate de la jeune femme. Elle remua dans le but de le décoller avant de finalement l'ignorer royalement. Oui, cette fille avait en elle tout le flegme de l'aristocratie, du moins telle qu'il se l'imaginait en tout cas.

" Comment tu sais que c'est moi Fred ? demanda-t-il un peu plus sérieux. "

Il changea de place pour de nouveau lui faire face. Elle cessa de tourner les pages pour lever son visage inerte vers son interlocuteur.

" George n'est pas aussi tactile, expliqua t-elle le plus posément du monde. "

Elle avait parfaitement raison, par Merlin. A défaut d'avoir la langue bien pendu, elle avait l'oeil bien aiguisé, et quelques années de taquineries plus ou moins méchantes des jumeaux à son actif. Georges, un peu plus réservé que lui, enfin pour ceux qui le connaissait aussi bien que son frère, n'avait jamais osé poser ne serait-ce qu'un ongle sur la préfète. Il préférait largement la parlotte et subterfuges alambiqués.

" 1 point pour toi, accorda Fred impressionné. "

" Tu as un devoir à finir. "

Hildegarde n'était pas préfète pour rien. Lorsqu'on s'y frottait, on risquait de s'y piquer.

" Ok, un deuxième point pour toi… Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider, par hasard ? "

" Non, répondit-elle sobrement. "

Ca avait le mérite d'être clair. Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas l'aider, ce dont il s'était douté évidemment, il n'avait donc aucune raison de déclarer un arrêt momentané des hostilités. Et puis, elle n'avait pas encore fait miroiter un retrait de points. La brune le fixait toujours, imperturbable. Le griffon secoua une main devant ses yeux en souriant, avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe en la repoussant d'un geste vif.

" Tu t'es trouvé un cavalier pour le bal de Noël ? Changea-t-il de sujet. Un vrai, en chair et en os, pas un bonhomme de neige. "

Il y avait peu de chance pour que ce soit le cas. Personne n'avait envie d'avoir une cavalière qui vous regardait avec des yeux vides toute la soirée, et qui n'avait pas une once de conversation. En outre, le sorcier doutait fortement que cela puisse intéresser la préfète. Mais après tout, elle lisait bien un livre sur le Quidditch.

" Hildi, soit pas triste, je suis sur qu'il y a des gens qui aiment les glaçons autant que les vrais filles, se moqua le roux. Ou qui sont très désespéré… "

En parlant de désespéré, voila qu'un parfait prototype du genre venait d'apparaitre au bout de la table, comme un fait exprès. Ce cas typique se prénommait Eugène Creew, bien que les jumeaux trouvaient que Quasimodo lui allait beaucoup mieux. Creew était également en sixième année, il portait sur son uniforme le blason de Serpentard.

Ce pauvre malheureux étaient doté d'un physique des plus ingrats que Fred se plaisait à mettre sur le compte de la consanguinité. Le sorcier était squelettique, vouté, avec des bras exagérément long. Quant à sa figure, elle était clairement asymétrique, doté de deux énormes yeux grisâtres globuleux et d'une dentition chaotique. Il fallait ajouter à cela une chevelure blond foncé longue et crasse, un teint olivâtre et un uniforme passablement chiffonné dans lequel il nageait.

Le voir donnait toujours à Fred un furieuse envie de rire tant il ressemblait à un monstre de foire. Creew, lui, n'avait apparemment pas envie de rire. Il lança un regard furieux au griffon avant de trainer les pieds jusqu'à eux, prêt à mordre. C'est qu'il pouvait presque faire peur, dans un couloir sombre, un soir d'Halloween.

" Weasley, va voir ailleurs si on y est, aboya-t-il. Tu ne vois pas que ta présence dérange Hildegarde ? "

Il devait être là depuis un bon moment, tapis quelque part à écouter la conversation. D'ordinaire Quasimodo n'était pas d'un naturel agressif, il restait dans son coin et ne grognait méchamment que si on venait lui tirer les poils. Mais voila qu'il se mettait à jouer les durs pour défendre sa préfète, qui n'avait pourtant pas spécialement besoin d'un chien de garde. Tour à tour le roux fixa le monstre et la jeune fille en proie à un profonde réflexion.

" Bonjour Eugène, lui dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. "

Le serpentard lui adressa un sourire gêné qui acheva de convaincre Fred que la bête en pinçait certainement pour la Reine des glaces. C'était d'un comique affligeant. Il avait hâte de raconter ça à son frère, qui ne manquerait pas de se fendre la poire en imaginant ce pauvre bougre ériger un hôtel à la gloire de la brune.

" Tu vois, je ne la dérange pas du tout ! "

Dans le but de faire rager le vert et argent un peu plus, Fred enlaça de nouveau les épaules d'Hildegarde avant de nicher son menton dans son cou, un sourire des plus narquois vissé aux lèvres. A vrai dire, le griffon ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il jouait, mais c'était follement agréable. La jeune fille sentait bon le shampoing et cet andouille de Quasimodo avaient les yeux qui menaçaient à tout instant de sortir de leurs orbites.

" On s'apprécie beaucoup tout les deux, acheva le roux. "

Creew serra les poings, au bord de l'apoplexie, incapable de dire quoique ce soit sur le moment.

" Lâche moi. "

Hildegarde tenta de décrocher les deux bras qui s'agrippaient à elle un peu trop férocement, tout en gigotant. Plus elle essayait de s'extraire à l'étreinte, plus Fred resserrait l'étaux, toujours plus amusé par la situation.

" Tu voulais peut être lui demander d'aller au bal avec toi, Quasimodo ? "

Des éclairs jaillirent des yeux du Serpentard alors qu'il blanchissait à vu d'oeil. Il avait tapé juste apparemment. Fred ne put se retenir de rire. Ce type était vraiment incroyable, comme si la reine des glaces pouvait dire oui à un cavalier pareil, où à un cavalier tout cour en fait.

" Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Weasley, grogna-t-il. "

" Fred Weasley, lâche moi tout de suite, ou j'enlève dix points à gryffondor pour harcèlement, menaça la préfète sans se départir de son calme légendaire. "

Dix points ce n'était pas si cher payé pour un spectacle pareil. Toujours hilare, il consentit, à contre coeur avouons-le, à délaisser le corps chaud de la Serpentarde contre lequel il était jusque là blotti.

" Et puis, ça ne te regarde pas. Mêles toi de tes affaires, sale belette, siffla Eugène. Ou je te jure que tu vas le payer. "

" Houlala..., on se calme Eugène, railla Fred en faisant mine d'avoir peur. Personne, même pas moi, ne peut prétendre ravir un coeur si froid. "

La jeune femme soupira avant de se lever brusquement, son bouquin niché entre ses bras croisés. Sans accorder la moindre attention au roux hilare à moitié avachi sur la table, elle s'approcha de son camarade.

" Le mieux, c'est de l'ignorer, lui conseilla Hildegarde. Pour le bal, c'est oui. "

Puis, elle contourna un Quasimodo incrédule, pour disparaitre dans l'allée centrale en silence. Soudain, l'image de la reine des glaces et du monstre dansant un slow languissant apparut dans l'esprit de Fred. C'était une vision d'horreur assez incomparable. Tant qu'il était sur que cet amour était en sens unique, c'était drôle, maintenant que cela venait de se concrétiser, ça l'était étrangement beaucoup moins. C'était certainement de la pitié, même s'il peinait à le concevoir.

" Tu devrais retourner à ton devoir, Weasley, siffla Eugène qui avait regagné en confiance en l'espace d'une seconde. "

Si intérieurement il ne riait plus, il était hors de question que Fred le montre. Il en allait de l'honneur des jumeaux. Comme si deux cas sociaux pouvaient lui inspirer autre choses qu'une bonne partie de rigolade, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant que l'objet principal de ses plaisanteries était partie, il n'avait plus de raison de rester faire la causette avec Eugène. Non sans sourire il se leva, glissa ses mains dans ses poches avant de toiser son interlocuteur du regard.

" Et toi, tu devrais essayer de trouver des sorts pour te rendre présentable, parce que pour l'instant c'est Frankenstein et compagnie, mon pauvre vieux. Ca pique un les yeux, quand même. "

Et sur ces dernières paroles le Weasley rejoignit sa propre table. Eugène resta un instant à le fixer méchamment avant de prendre le même chemin que la préfète. A présent seul, le griffon soupira avant de commencer à se balancer sur sa chaise, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il devait finir ce maudit devoir. Une fois qu'il aurait fait cela, il pourrait aller se détendre avec Georges et penser à autre chose qu'à l'image mentale peu ragoutante de ce couple contre nature qui le hantait. Et puis, son jumeau trouverait les mots pour en faire un sujet de blagues et non une cause de nausée.


	2. Chapter 2 La Jalousie

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, comme vous vous en doutez._

Blablabla de l'auteur: Qui ne sait pas quoi dire en fait...

* * *

><p><strong>Entre feu et glace<strong>

II. La Jalousie

* * *

><p>Comme Fred l'avait prédit, Georges avaient sut trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour qualifier Hildegarde et Eugène. Le bal des horreurs, voila comment ils avaient nommé la soirée à venir. Cela s'annonçait déjà comme un évènement marquant dont Fred pourrait raconter des anecdotes à ses petits enfants. En ligne de mire se trouvait déjà Ron est sa tenu de soirée ô combien élaguante et distingué.<p>

Dans le grand hall, Fred avait retrouvé sa cavalière. Angelina était l'un des plus belles filles de Poudlard, et quitte à rire du malheurs des autres, il valait mieux que le sien soit assuré. Une ombre subsistait, Georges était seul, même si cela ne semblait pas vraiment le peiner outre mesure. Comme il l'avait dit, il préférait être seul qu'au bras d'un laideron stupide.

" Bon, s'exclama Georges, on y va, ou on attends de s'enraciner ? "

" Mais on doit attendre Katie, expliqua Angelina. "

" Il nous faut des places au premier rang, commença Fred. "

" On ne veux pas rater une miette de la première danse de Harry, acheva son jumeau. "

Le moindre faux pas ne manqueraient pas de leurs sauter aux yeux. Evidement ils n'attendaient que ça. Angelina fit la moue. Elle n'était pas stupide, sans doute s'était elle doutée qu'en acceptant d'accompagner Fred elle n'avait pas choisie le cavalier le plus docile et le plus attentionné qui soit. Après tout, c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle l'appréciait, non ? Le charme de Fred résidait principalement dans sa façon d'être, et peut-être aussi un peu dans sa musculature de joueurs de Quidditch. Une femme restait une femme, s'il avait eut l'allure d'Eugène, la poursuiveuse n'aurait certainement pas accepté de lui tenir compagnie toute la soirée.

" Tu n'as qu'à l'attendre, proposa le sorcier. "

" Tu retrouveras ton petit Freddy tout à l'heure, la taquina Georges. "

" Bon, d'accord, souffla la jeune femme avec un petit sourire. "

Les jumeaux s'éclipsèrent sur le champ. La grande salle avait été décoré pour l'occasion et Fred ne manqua pas de s'émerveiller en entrant dans la salle. Pas mal de couples étaient déjà là, discutant en petits groupes. Georges analysait déjà la topographie de la pièce, cherchant l'endroit où ils auraient un vu imprenable sur la piste de danse, mais aussi sur les portes. On ne savait jamais totalement quelles joyeusetés ce genre d'événement pouvaient apporter comme lot de rigolades.

Face à l'orchestre Flitwick donnait des instructions armé de sa baguette. Il était presque l'heure, la salle se remplissait à vive allure. Goerges donna un coup de coude à son jumeau avant de pointer du doigt Pansy Parkinson et sa robe surchargé.

" Ca doit peser au moins une tonne, dit-il. "

" Plutôt trois. On dirait une pièce montée, renchérit Fred. Malefoy aura du mal à lui marcher sur les pieds. "

" Voila Angelina, remarqua George. "

Angelina, Katie et son cavalier venaient de les rejoindre. Le cavalier de Katie était un Poufsouffle avec qui elle avait cours d'aritmancie. Il s'appelait Cecil Libwits. Fred et Georges le connaissait vaguement mais il leur serra la main tout en s'exclament:

" Je me demande même s'il arrivera à la tenir pour danser. "

Fred échangea un regard avec son jumeau et ils acquiescèrent conjointement à la réflexion. Ce garçon leur plaisait bien, il avait un talent d'observation très appréciable.

" Tu es officiellement intronisé, répondirent les Weasley en coeur. "

Angelina glissa son bras sous celui de son cavalier tout en lui lança un regard un peu vexé. Fred lui répondit par un sourire navré, ce qui était plutôt rare venant de sa part.

" Fred, regarde, tout de suite… "

Duel cornélien, Fred devait faire un choix : s'intéresser à ce qu'allait dire Angelina, où alors, comme à son habitude, porter une attention toute particulière à ce que son meilleur ami avait à lui montrer. La brune resserra sa prise autour de son bras.

" Est-ce que tu crois que nous pourrons être un peu seul tout les deux, dans la soirée ? murmura-t-elle. "

Il était vrai qu'Angelina était sa cavalière et non pas celle des deux Weasley. Elle n'avait pas signé pour un trio mais bien pour un duo. Il n'y avait rien de plus normal qu'elle demande à être en tête à tête avec lui. Redoutait-il de laisser son frère seul ? Ou redoutait-il de se retrouver seul lui-même ? Etre seul avec elle, cela signifiait qu'elle voulait officialiser véritablement les choses et pas juste pour cette soirée ?

" Quasimodo et la Reine des glaces, pouffa Georges, regarde… mais regarde ! "

Même s'il voulait sincèrement répondre à Angelina, la tentation était bien trop forte. Il fallait que le clou du spectacle arrive maintenant. Avant même d'en avoir conscience, le griffon posait déjà les yeux sur le couple atypique qui venait d'entrer dans la grande salle. Quasimodo et la reine des glaces… Eugène le monstre et la froide Hildegrade.

Il ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte mais la vérité venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Cette fille là, il l'a trouvait simplement attirante, peut-être justement parce qu'elle ne cherchait pas à l'être, voire même l'inverse. Hildegarde semblait si ennuyeuse, si insensible, si sérieuse, si Serpentarde. Même son prénom était d'un ennuis mortel. Inexorablement, il avait envie de la taquiner, de la réchauffer, de toucher son coeur et son âme, si seulement elle en avaient. Peut être parce qu'il était le feu et qu'elle était la glace, et que par Merlin, elle ne voulait pas fondre.

Fidèle à elle même, la préfète portait une longue robe noire d'une sobriété monacale et bien trop impeccable. Elle était coiffé exactement pareil que d'habitude, n'avait ni accessoires, ni maquillage, ni quoique ce fut d'un tant soit peu festif. Elle dégageait seulement cette aura calme et d'une raideur aristocratique qui n'avait finalement pas besoin d'ornementations superflues.

Et à coté de cette glaciale et majestueuse apparition, se tenait Eugène. Il était d'autant plus laid qu'elle l'irradiait de sa beauté brute. Fred ne put réprimer un frisson de dégout, et resta figé à les observer se tenir par le bras et rejoindre tranquillement deux autres élèves de leur maison. Son frère n'était pas le seul à s'en amuser, Angelina elle aussi venait de lâcher un rire moqueur. D'autres personnes leur lançaient des regards surpris avant de ricaner plus ou moins discrètement. Il n'y avait bien que Fred pour trouver cela simplement révoltant.

Pour faire bonne figure il se força à faire comme ses camarades, même s'il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à duper son double. Mais Georges ne dit rien, ils se contenta de le questionner du regard, alors Fred haussa les épaules. Heureusement, cet événement fut éclipsé par l'arrivé officielle des champions. Hildegarde avait disparut dans la foule, et c'était mieux ainsi.

Retrouvant un sourire plus franc, Fred applaudit les champions, surtout leur petit Harry qui devenait grand. La musique commença tranquillement. Les quatre couples entamait la danse d'ouverture avec plus ou moins de brio, avec mention spéciale pour Potter qui venait de marcher sur le pied de Parvati Patil.

" Ca va la suivre pendant des années, souffla Georges. "

" Tu te souviens, quand tu étais la cavalière de Harry Potter et qu'il t'a cassé une jambe devant tout l'école, cita Fred en prenant une voix aigus. "

Mcgonagall lui fit signe de se taire les lèvres pincés et le regard courroucé. Il avait oublié un instant qu'il fallait sauvegarder l'honneur de la maison Gryffondor, qui était déjà bien en péril avec les piètres talents de danseur de Harry. Les jumeaux rirent le plus silencieusement possible alors que leur regard se posait à présent sur Ron et sa cavalière à l'air dépité. Finalement le petit frère avait gagné haut la main le trophée du pire représentant de la maison.

Ce fut au tour de certains professeurs d'entrer sur la piste de danse et ils furent vite rejoint par des élèves. Angelina tira sur le bras de Fred, il lui accorda un regard. Elle voulait certainement danser. Georges lui assena un coup d'épaule moqueur. Quant à Katie et Cecil, ils étaient déjà en train de valser depuis une minute.

" Tu es un piètre cavalier pour le moment, Fred, plaisanta Angelina. "

" Je vais me rattraper dans ce cas. "

Le roux entraina la jeune fille au milieu des autres couples et la prit par la taille. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient et un charmant sourire qui éclairait son visage. S'il n'était pas satisfait avec ça, c'est qu'il avait un sérieux problème. Très vite cependant il s'intéressa à autre chose. Ginny et Neville étaient à proximité, en quelques pas de danse, ils les atteignit.

" Alors Londubat, on invite ma soeur sans demander la permission aux grands ? "

Un embarra manifeste s'empara du visage du 4éme année. Et Ginny, évidement, lui lança un regard noir dont elle seule avait le secret.

" heu, non, je… bafouilla Neville. "

" Mais comme tu t'es bien entrainé pour me rendre ma petit soeur chérie en un seul morceau, je laisse passer. Mais… Georges… je crois que tu devrais aller t'excuser, parce qu'il l'a très mal prit. "

Bien sur c'était de l'humour. Neville cependant adressa un regard inquiet au roux qui dodelinait de la tête en rythme au bord de la piste. Ginny, attira son cavalier plus loin, histoire de se soustraire à cette plaisanterie qui risquait de ne pas en finir, elle le savait bien.

" Ma seurette est tellement adorable, ironisa Fred. "

" Tu devrais la garder à l'oeil, elle devient très jolie, répondit Angelina. Tu as vu Hermione ? "

" Evidement. Qui aurait pus rater ça… "

Angelina acquiesça silencieusement, puis, avec une grande délicatesse elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule du Griffon. Fred aurait dut être heureux, il aurait dut se contenter de ça. De nombreux garçon aurait tué pour être à sa place mais lui, il était jaloux d'un être difforme et bête comme ses pieds, à cause d'une fille aussi peu avenante qu'une statue de pierre. Fred se surprenait lui même par son coté pathétique, il y avait même de quoi en rire. Ce moment lui paru long, très long, alors qu'il aurait dut lui paraitre trop court.

Entre deux couples le visage disgracieux d'Eugène émergea. Il sourirait de son improbable dentition, accroché maladroitement à la préfète. Voila que les rôles s'inversaient. Il y avait encore quelques jours, c'était lui qui enlaçait la jeune femme, et l'autre qui serrait les dents de colère. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que la reine des glaces n'essayait même pas de le repousser, même si de dos elle ne semblait pas non plus apprécier outre mesure.

" Angelina, dit-il avec détachement. Il faut que je fasse un truc. S'il te plait, ça va être vraiment très drôle. "

Elle relava la tête un air interrogateur sur le visage. Fred lui fit son sourire le plus innocent du monde, enfin ce qui s'approchait le plus de l'innocence en tout cas.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux encore faire, Fred, soupira-t-elle avec une point d'amusement. "

" Et si tu allais tenir compagnie à Georges, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, promis…, supplia le roux. "

Avant même qu'elle eut le temps de donner son accord, ou son désaccord, il la laissa plantée là pour fendre la foule en mouvement, aussi rapide qu'un éclair de feu. Le roux abatis une main implacable sur le col du Serpentard avant de le tirer en arrière, férocement. Trop surprit pour réagir, Eugène ne manifesta aucune protestation.

" Creew, tu me laisses ta cavalière une seconde ? T'es gentil ! "

Comme elle lui avait manqué. Hildegarde, de marbre, les bras encore en l'air, le regardait fixement de ses iris d'un noir absolu. Un millième de seconde plus tard, il l'enlaçait avec un plaisir dont il soupçonnait à peine l'existence. Autour d'eux, les témoins de la scène s'amusaient de ce qu'ils prenaient certainement pour une énième farce des jumeaux.

" Weasley, grogna Quasimodo, dégage de là ! "

" Va plutôt manger des sucreries, répliqua l'envahisseur. "

Complices, les danseurs bousculèrent le sorcier pour l'isoler du couple fraichement formé. Il y avait peu de chance que le Serpentard fasse une crise de jalousie virulente, ils étaient donc tranquille pour quelques minutes au moins.

" Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Hildegarde, imperturbable. "

" Il fallait bien un preux chevalier pour sauver la reine des glaces des griffes de la bête, déclara Fred. "

" Ce n'est pas une bête, et toi, tu n'es pas un chevalier. "

Elle avait une manière de casser son effet tout à fait saisissante. Avait-elle seulement comprit la métaphore ? Certainement, Hildegarde n'était pas une fille sans cervelle. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu, dans le jeu de personne. Cela l'irritait, mais ça avait au moins le mérite d'être une posture tout à fait originale.

Toujours était-il qu'elle n'avait pas encore amorcé de geste de rejet pur et simple. La préfète se laissait balader au son de la mélodie, posément. Mis à part ses propos, il n'y avait aucune différence dans sa manière de danser avec Eugène et avec son remplacent.

" Et ce livre, tu l'as fini ? Tu sais que je joue au Quidditch au moins ? "

" Oui "

Ne pouvait-elle donc pas développer un peu plus son propos ? Ses yeux restaient rivés à ceux de son interlocuteur, mais elle était émétique à tous sentiments. L'espace d'un instant le griffon se senti mal à l'aise. Il avait beau éprouver de l'attirance pour cette fille, lorsqu'il était tout près d'elle, il avait juste l'impression de n'être rien. Comment pouvait on être troublé par un regard qui n'exprimait que le néant le plus complet ?

Fred sourit, malicieusement, pour retrouver un peu de contenance. Son humour restait la meilleure défense et la meilleure des armes. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, la main qu'il avait posé sur le dos de la préfète glissa un peu plus bas pour se loger insidieusement aux niveau de ses reins.

" Ne recommence pas. "

Sans se démonter la jeune femme attrapa le poignée du griffon pour le faire remonter d'un cran. Elle n'avait cessé à aucun instant de le surveiller. On ne savait jamais quelle nouvelle idée saugrenue pouvait traverser la caboche rousse du Weasley.

" Tu es un peu fou, déclara la jeune fille. "

" Ha, ça oui, et pas qu'un peu, affirma le jeune homme avec un clin d'oeil irrévérencieux. "

Le sorcier enroula brusquement ses bras autour des hanches de la préfète pour la soulever avant de se mettre à tourner sur lui même le plus vide possible. Les autres couples s'écartèrent un peu de peur d'être bousculé au passage, non sans lâcher des éclats de rires à l'intention du perturbateur.

" Pose moi, ordonna-t-elle avec calme. Pose moi, maintenant. "

Mais sans l'écouter, Fred continuait à tourner de plus en plus vite sous le regard outrée de certains professeurs et amusés des autres élèves. Hilare, le griffon leva les yeux pour voir la réaction, s'il y avait, de sa victime. Hildegarde avait fermé les yeux et il sentit son corps se crisper entre ses bras.

" C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire, ma reine ? s'exclama Fred en riant. "

Il y eut un fou rire quasi général au sein des danseurs. La tête commençait également à lui tourner. S'il ne la reposait pas d'ici peu, les professeurs allaient finir par s'en mêler. La jeune fille s'agrippait à ses épaules si fort qu'elle lui faisait presque mal.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Ils faillirent tomber à la renverse tout les deux encore prit dans l'élan. Dans un équilibre précaire Hildegarde toucha de nouveau terre.

" Ne fais plus ça, Fred Weasley, articula-t-elle avec difficulté. J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour perturbation intempestive. "

" C'est toi qui est perturbé, tu ne tien pas droite ! "

Fred ne tenait pas vraiment droit non plus. Tant pis pour les points, Hermione les récupérait en deux coups de baguette de toute façon. Les filles ça faisaient faire tout et n'importe quoi, c'est ce que tout le monde disait. La reine des glaces, qui tenait encore fermement le bras du roux observa un instant les mines amusés autours d'eux avant de le lâcher soudainement. Elle se redressa, soupira, et se glissa parmi la foule pour disparaitre sans un mot de plus.

Fred salua son public. Amuser la galerie avait toujours était un grand privilège. Essoufflé il s'extirpa à la piste de danse. En retournant auprès de son frère et de sa cavalière officielle, il attrapa une chaise au passage sur laquelle il se laissa tomber, exténué mais satisfait. George l'accueillit avec des applaudissements. Ce qui n'était par contre pas le cas d'Angelina, qui n'était pas aussi bon public que d'habitude.

" C'est un sacré coup ! Magistral… Epoustouflant, le complimenta George. "

" C'était de la pure improvisation ! "

" C'est dotant plus admirable. Tu as réussi à lui arracher un semblant d'expression. Même si c'était juste une sorte de crispation passagère. Ca mériterait au moins une médaille. "

Alors que les jumeaux discouraient sur ce qui venait de passer à grand renfort d'adjectifs flatteurs, il ne firent pas attention au jeune homme qui venait de se planter devant eux, habité d'un énervement certain.

" Weasley, tu ne sais plus quoi inventer pour passer pour un crétin. N'entraines pas Hildegarde dans ta déchéance, aboya Eugène. "

Les jumeaux posèrent un regard interloqué sur Quasimodo avant de s'esclaffer de rire une nouvelle fois. Rouge de colère, les deux énormes yeux de Creew passaient de l'un à l'autre en jetant des décharges de haine certainement mortelles.

" Vous êtes deux sombres bouffons pathétiques ! "

" Et fier de l'être, déclamèrent les deux jeunes hommes d'une seule voix. "

Eugène sifflât de rage avant de tourner les talons. Fred devina qu'il était parti à la recherche de sa cavalière qui s'était carapaté en oubliant jusqu'à son insignifiante existence. Peut-être avait il abusé des bonnes choses cette fois-ci. Certes, aucune émotion ne semblait jamais traverser la préfète, si bien que le griffon en avait déduit qu'elle n'en avait pas, mais au fond il était possible qu'il l'ai blessé.

" Il a raison, tu ne sais plus quoi inventer pour te faire remarquer, soupira Angelina les bras croisés et l'air mécontent. "

Angelina n'avait pas tord en effet, son cavalier essayait de se faire remarquer au lieu de rester sagement où il aurait dut être, avec la personne avec laquelle il aurait dut être. Mais ce n'était pas tant les autres dont le sorcier cherchait l'approbation ou la désapprobation, c'était avant tout de cette innommable créature glaciale comme la neige qui tombait dehors.


	3. Chapter 3 L'attraction

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, comme vous vous en doutez._

* * *

><p><strong>Entre feu et glace<strong>

III. L'attraction

* * *

><p>Avec le printemps était revenue le beau temps. La neige avait fondu et il faisait bon se promener dans le parc l'après midi. Fred aimait cette saison, elle était idéale pour jouer au Quidditch, même si cette année la coupe des maisons avait été annulé en raison du tournois des 3 sorciers. Néanmoins, Dumbledore avait consentie à laisser les élèves organiser quelques matchs amicaux inter-maisons les jours de relâches.<p>

Il n'y avait rien d'officiel la dedans, et peu de spectateurs étaient présents. Seule la présence d'un préfet ou d'un professeur était requise en cas de problè ce que souhaitait les jumeaux, c'était pouvoir retrouver leurs équipiers et leurs battes pour passer un bon moment. C'était bien moins stressant que les matchs officiels et cela rappelait vaguement à Fred les vacances au terrier.

Un samedi, Cedric Diggory, l'ex-capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle avait proposé au Gryffondor de faire des équipes mixtes, histoire de rompre les clivages et les habitudes. Cette idée avait été favorablement accueilli par les rouges et les équipes avaient étés tirées au sort. Le professeur Bibine avait même accepté d'arbitrer le match, tout à fait conquise par cette idée qui rompait avec les traditions.

Fred et Georges s'étaient retrouvés dans des équipes adverses, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé jusque là. Cela ne sembla pas vraiment les déstabiliser, leurs plaisanteries allaient toujours aussi bon train. Ce fut l'équipe de Harry qui remporta la victoire avec 20 points d'avances. Bien qu'un peu déçus d'avoir perdu, l'équipe adverse se montra fairplay, et tous sans exception oublièrent bien vite ce petit détail car le match les avaient tous mit de bonne humeur.

Toujours perché à quelques mètres au dessus du sol, Fred et Georges se serraient la main en se complimentant respectivement sur leurs performances, sous les regards amusés des trois poursuiveuses de Gryffondor.

" C'est dingue de s'envoyer autant de fleurs, s'exclama Alicia. "

" Je me demande lequel des deux est le plus vaniteux, enchaina Katie. "

" Fred, sans hésitation, affirma Angelina. "

Ce n'était pas bien méchant. Depuis le bal de Noël peu de choses avaient véritablement changé entre la poursuiveuse et le batteur. La jeune fille n'avait pas réussi à obtenir de tête à tête et avait fini par se résigner. Fred savait pertinemment que la relation qu'ils entretenaient était loin de la satisfaire totalement. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais on ne pouvait pas affirmer l'inverse non plus. C'était quelque que chose d'ambigus, oscillaient entre amitié sincère et amourette contrariée. En gros, Fred continuait d'être lui même et de faire passer Georges et ses pitreries avant tout le reste.

Pour Fred, c'était un compromis plutôt agréable. Il n'allait pas se plaindre de cette relation qui ne lui apportait que des avantages au final. Le sorcier avait sa liberté, son frère, et des quelques moments intimes avec une charmante jeune fille avec laquelle il s'entendait très bien. Il n'avait aucune envie de réelles attaches et il fuyait désespérément toutes les conversations sérieuses qu'Angelina tentait parfois d'avoir.

Georges lui avait dit que cela ne le dérangerait pas s'il sortait officiellement avec Angelina et s'il passait plus de temps avec elle qu'auparavant. Son frère était un grand garçon, il savait très bien se débrouiller sans lui. Sa complicité avec son jumeau était sa meilleure excuse et personne n'était allé chercher plus loin, mit à part son double à qui il ne pouvait rien cacher, évidement. Même si Georges le soutenait, il lui avait conseillé de mettre les choses au clair avec Angelina. Mais Fred n'avait encore rien fait. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'être lâche, comme tout le monde.

Quant à Hildegarde, il s'occupait pour ne pas y penser. De toute manière c'était inutile puisqu'elle l'ignorait comme avant, et qu'Eugène ne la lâchait pour ainsi dire jamais. Le roux rêvait du jour au elle l'enverrait sur les roses, même s'il se doutait que ça n'arriverait certainement jamais.

Ils allaient tous rejoindre le sol, quand Fred jeta un regard dans les gradins, presque désert. Ron, Hermione, quelques Gryffondors et Poufsouffles étaient les principaux spectateurs, tous ressemblés sur une rangée du milieu. Cependant, dans un coin du stade, à l'écart, se tenait une jeune fille que Fred reconnu immédiatement.

La reine des glaces était seule, pour une fois. Elle avait certainement réussi à semer Quasimodo en se cachant dans le stade, un endroit où l'énergumène n'aurait pas l'idée de la chercher. La préfète ne faisait par ailleurs pas du tout attention au match qui venait de se finir.

" On se retrouve à la salle commune, dit-il à son frère. "

Le griffon fonça droit vers les gradins sans attendre de réponse trop obnubilé par cette chance inattendue et qui ne se représenterait peut-être pas de si tôt.

" Où vas Fred ? demanda Katie à Georges. "

" Aucune idée. "

En vérité, Georges savait très bien. Angelina se renfrogna brusquement, après un dernier regard à celui qu'elle aimait, elle descendit en piqué vers le sol. Elle se posa à terre et se glissa dans les vestiaires sans un mot.

Fred atterrit au coté de la Serpentarde qui ne dénia même pas lever les yeux de son parchemin. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et posa son balais. Hildegarde était en train de faire ses devoirs apparemment. Silencieux, il l'observa longuement espérant secrètement qu'elle lui adresserait ne serait-ce qu'un simple coup d'oeil, qui ne vint pas.

" Je vois que le quidditch te plais de plus en plus, lança le jeune homme, sarcastique. "

Elle continua à gratter le papier sans se soucier un tant soit peu de son homologue masculin qui laissa échapper un long soupir exaspéré avant de lui donner un coup d'épaule.

" Tu devrais te détendre… Il fait beau, c'est le premier jour du week-end, et c'est pas un lieu pour faire ses devoirs. "

" je ne suis pas tendu, expliqua la brune. "

" J'avais oublié que tu n'es pas comme tout le monde, ton altesse, se moqua-t-il en faisant une courbette. "

Définitivement oui, Hildegarde n'était pas comme tout le monde. Par forcément dans le bon sens cela dit. Il y avait des originaux qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être des asociaux insensibles pour affirmer leur identité. Ce n'était même pas ça, la jeune femme n'affirmait rien, elle était juste tel quel.

" Tu sais que tu m'énerves ! souffla-t-il un peu rageusement. "

" D'accord. "

" Comment ça d'accord ? Ca veux rien dire " d'accord ", s'emporta Fred. "

Il lui arracha la plume des mains et elle consenti enfin à le regarder. C'était toujours pareil, le jeune homme avait l'impression d'avoir vécu cette scène un centaine de fois au moins. Sauf qu'il ne le prenait pas autant par dessus la jambe.

" Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda-t-elle. "

Pourquoi il était là, à rompre son austère tranquillité alors qu'elle l'énervait ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, c'était plus fort que sa raison. C'était bien comique ça, il roula des yeux avant de sourire, amusé par sa propre réaction. D'un geste vif, le roux glissa ses doigts dans la coiffure trop bien ordonné de la préfète pour lui ébouriffer la crinière. Avec les cheveux en pétard, elle semblait de suite plus normale, plus vivante.

" Tu n'as pas encore comprit ça ? Parce que j'ADOOOORE embêter mes semblables. Mais surtout les Serpentards. Et toi, tu as un je sais quoi d'irrésistible… C'est sans doute toute ta "royaleté glaciale" qui me fait cet effet. Et le pauvre bouffon que je suis ne peut que se soumettre à une volonté plus forte que la sienne… surjoua Fred à grand renfort de mimiques théâtrales. "

Hildegarde soupira, avant de lui tendre la paume de sa main.

" Ma plume, dit-elle, parfaitement insensible aux talents de comédien de Fred. "

Avec un sourire des plus malicieux, il se leva lentement, fit tourner la plume entre ses doigts avant de la jeter le plus loin possible dans le stade.

" Une plume c'est fait pour voler, la nargua-t-il. Et ça aussi ! "

Avant qu'elle est eut le temps de réagir, il attrapa le parchemin et le livre posés sur les genoux de la serpentarde et les envoya tous les deux valdinguer à la suite de la plume.

" C'est de la détérioration de matériels, Fred Weasley. Je devrais t'enlever des points pour ça, déclara elle en se levant à son tour. "

" Ha ha, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire, enlever des points ? ricana le jeune homme, un peu plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. "

" Tu devrais voir un psychomage, conseilla sérieusement la reine des glaces, toujours aussi imperturbable. "

Intérieurement Fred bouillonnait. Son surnom lui allait si bien. Et dire qu'il avait eut peur l'espace d'un moment de l'avoir blessé lors du bal. Maintenant, il en était sur, elle n'était qu'une coquille vide, vide de tout sentiments, vide de toute émotions humaines. Et lui, il était encore plus stupide que les personnes dont il se moquait. Il était bêtement amoureux du néant parce qu'il avait un jolie minois. Et même ça, c'était tout à fait discutable.

" Si tu consultes rapidement, je n'enlèverais pas les points, continua-t-elle. "

Quelle compassion pour un esprit malade ! Ce n'était que justice dans les yeux de cette fille. Mais en vérité il n'était pas malade, il était juste normal. La seule qui devait consulter venait de lui tourner le dos pour s'en aller récupérer ses affaires qui s'étaient violemment écrasées sur l'herbe une cinquantaine de mètres plus bas.

Le roux passa sa main dans ses cheveux en grognant de dépit. Hésitant en premier lieu, mais finalement incontrôlable, il l'a rattrapa en quelques enjambées. Il faillit la faire tomber en la forcent à se rassoir, puis il s'allongea de tout son long sur le banc et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses. Hildegarde était à la fois très docile et très difficile.

" Oui, je suis complètement dingue, répliqua-t-il avec défi. Et toi aussi ! "

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils restèrent un long moment silencieux et immobile. De longs cils noirs encadraient le regard obscur et impénétrable de la jeune femme, la seule chose que Fred y voyait n'était autre que son propre reflet.

Son nez trop droit et fin, la symétrie parfaite de son visage, ses lèvres exagérément pâles hermétiquement closes étaient surnaturelles. Cela ne faisait que renforcer l'idée qu'elle n'était pas humaine, plutôt l'oeuvre d'un artiste fou ayant animé sa sculpture, sans y insuffler la moindre parcelle de vie. Fred nageait quelque par entre la fascination et l'effroi. Du bout des doigts, il effleura le visage au dessus du sien. Il s'attendait à ce que ce contact soit glacial mais la peau de la jeune fille était étrangement normale.

" Je crois que je suis amoureux, plaisanta-t-il à demi-mot. "

La jeune femme écarta les doigts qui lui caressaient le visage du revers de la main en soupirant bruyamment.

" Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu dises ça. "

Si, bien sur que si, c'était à elle qu'il fallait que le griffon prononce ces mots. Evidement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la reine des glaces comprit quoique ce soit à la notion si complexe qu'était l'amour. Lui même avait déjà assez de mal avec ça.

Fred comprenait que c'était une voie sans issus. Elle n'accepterait jamais de sortir avec lui, personne ne comprendrait son choix, et il n'était même pas sur de vouloir l'un comme l'autre. Parce que c'était une donnée erronée, un peu comme souhaiter ramener un mort à la vie.

" Tu veux bien me tenir compagnie jusqu'au repas ? demanda-t-il. "

" Non "

Il n'était même pas vexé. Le sorcier avait déjà anticipé ce refus au moment ou il avait formulé sa question. Avec un petit rire espiègle il se redressa un peu avant d'enlacer la taille de la préfète et de coller son visage contre son ventre. La réaction fut immédiate, la jeune femme se mit à gigoter tout en le repoussant de toutes ses forces.

" Arrête de faire ça. "

" Ca, quoi ? railla le roux. "

Brusquement il sentit un objet pointu s'enfoncer dans ses cotes. Hildegarde le menaçait avec sa baguette. Ca n'était pas arrivé bien souvent, d'ordinaire elle se contentait de lui enlever des points ou de faire miroiter des heures de colles.

" Votre polaire altesse, vous êtes trop cruelle, blagua Fred avant de la lâcher et de se redresser. "

Hildegarde pointait toujours sa baguette sur lui. Sans doute commençait elle à comprendre que sans ça elle n'avait aucun autre moyen d'empêcher les assauts du Weasley.

" Je m'en vais, précisa-t-elle. Ne me suis pas. Et j'enlève les points. 20."

Vingt points, juste pour lui avoir donné un peu d'affection, elle était parfaitement ingrate. Il allait répondre, mais elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

" Et ne dit rien, ou tu auras une heure de colle en plus pour insubordination. "

Elle était injuste, tellement injuste avec lui, même si elle n'en avait probablement pas conscience pour deux noises. Lorsque sa main quitta les lèvres de Fred, il ne restait qu'une sensation désagréable de froid et de solitude. Le jeune homme l'observa longer les gradins jusqu'à l'escalier le plus proche, sa baguette toujours à la main.

Fred se laissa retomber sur le banc et plaça ses bras sous sa tête. Le ciel était clair, c'était fin de l'après midi, une légère brise soufflait dans l'air. Le printemps était une magnifique saison pour tomber amoureux. Ce n'était pourtant pas une bonne idée, cette histoire ne menait à rien. Ce soir, il irait parler avec Angelina. C'était dur d'espérer après quelqu'un qui ne vous donnerait jamais ce vous attendiez en retour. Il n'était pas insensible comme Hildegarde, il ne pouvait décemment pas infliger ça à une si bonne amie. Son petit doigt lui disait que Georges ne serait pas loin pour la consoler, et cela le rassurait.


	4. Chapter 4 La Surprise

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, comme vous vous en doutez._

Blablabla de l'auteur: Ceci est un chapitre inédit, tout frais d'hier soir minuit. ( Ha ha ha... fourberie quand tu nous tiens. XD ) Et bonne lecture, en espérant que vous passiez un agréable moment. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Entre feu et glace<strong>

IV. La Surprise

* * *

><p>Arpès la mord de Cedric, beaucoup de choses avaient changés, même si à première vu on ne s'en rendait pas forcément compte. C'était indéniable, même si le ministère s'évertuait à le cacher, Lord Voldemort était de retour. Le temps n'était plus à la plaisanterie.<p>

Poudlard était parasité par ce crapaud en rose d'Ombrage depuis plusieurs mois déjà. La grande inquisitrice n'était malheureusement pas aussi ridicule que le laissait présager son apparence tout à fait à contre emploi. En réalité elle était juste barbare et cachait son sadisme sous des fanfreluches et de fausses civilités. Des le premier jour, Fred et George l'avait détesté.

Maintenant qu'ils la connaissaient davantage, c'était bien pire. Quelques jours auparavant avait eut lieu le match de quidditch contre serpentard. Ce qui s'était soldé par un interdiction de jeu à vie pour les jumeaux et Harry. Evidement, cette nouvelle les avaient mit tout les trois d'humeur massacrante.

Le seul point un peu plus lumineux au bout du tunnel, c'était le rapprochement entre Angelina et Georges. Bien sur, il allait sans dire que tout flirt était interdit et qu'il ne valait mieux pas tomber sur le professeur de DCFM sous peine d'écoper de sanctions. Interdisez quelque chose et vous pouviez être sur que tout le monde avaient brusquement envie de s'y mettre.

Fred avait mit fin à sa relation ambigu avec Angelina il y avait quelques mois. Sur le coup, l'amitié qui liait les deux griffondors c'étaient un peu étiolé. On ne pouvait pas demander à une jeune fille amoureuse de revenir en arrière sans en payer les conséquences. Les vacances avaient grandement aidé à faire passer la pilule néanmoins.

Durant l'été, dans leur chambre au terrier Georges avait évoqué ses sentiments naissant pour la poursuiveuse. Fred le savait déjà, et il l'avait encouragé à persévérer pour la séduire. Cette idée brillante de jouer les entremetteur entre son "ex" et son frère lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit plusieurs fois.

Rien n'allait mieux pour Fred. Hildegarde n'avait absolument pas changé, si ce n'était peut être qu'elle se méfiait d'avantage et qu'il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle préférait ne pas avoir affaire à lui. L'arrivé d'Ombrage n'avait rien arrangé, le clivage entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ne faisait que se creuser d'avantage.

De toute façon, Fred savait que c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'y avait rien à attendre d'une fille qui ne ressentait rien. La seule chose qu'il pouvait en récolter c'était du désespoir. La reine des glaces n'était pas une personne pour lui. Elle ne l'était pour aucun autre, et mine de rien cela pesait aussi dans la balance.

Il était en train de se remémorer leur dernier tête à tête, qui datait de l'année précédente tout en rentrant à la salle commune. Sa main le faisait souffrir. Il sortait à peine de retenue, une retenue avec Dolores. Ses farces ne faisaient pas autant rire la grande inquisitrice que ses petits camarades.

Au détour d'un couloir du 4éme étage, sur le large rebord d'une fenêtre était assise patiemment la préfète en chef des Serpentards. Elle était parfaitement immobile et scrutait l'angle du couloir par lequel le Griffon était arrivé. L'espace d'un instant le jeune homme s'imagina que c'était lui qu'elle semblait attendre, mais il balaya cette idée bien vite tant elle lui paraissait saugrenue. Ils ne s'étaient pas, ou si peu, adressés la parole depuis la rentrée alors qu'Hildegarde se mettent à lui courir après d'un seul coup, c'était tout bonnement du grand délire. Un grand délire pas forcément désagréable, un grand délire tout de même.

Elle descendit de son perchoir sans le quitter des yeux. Le sorcier hésita entre tracer son chemin où profiter de l'occasion. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur enjoué ce soir. Il vérifia que le couloir était parfaitement vide avant de finalement s'approcher.

" Sa froideur se porte-t-elle bien ? s'inclina-t-il avec un petit sourire. "

Après deux heures aussi horribles, un peu d'humour était le bienvenue même si Hildegarde avait le chic pour tout gâcher. Fred glissa ses mains dans ses poches, il ne voulait pas que son oeil si aiguisé tombe sur la cicatrice encore fraiche que la plume ensorcelé d'Ombrage lui avait infligé. La jeune fille ignora la remarque, préférant défroisser son uniforme du plat de la main. Un peu de compassion ou de chaleur humaine ne lui aurait pas fait de mal tout compte fait, mais il était trop fier pour larmoyer sur son sort.

" Sa froideur n'a rien perdu de son tempérament polaire, continua-t-il pour lui même. "

La jeune fille se planta devant lui pour le dévisager sans gêne, il fit de même avec une attitude des plus nonchalante. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, ils était toujours aussi raide et sobrement arrangés. La lumière des chandeliers dansaient dans ses yeux et colorait sa peau claire d'une nuance plus chaude. Avait-il oublier à quel point elle pouvait le fasciner ? Un peu, assurément. Ce moment presque intime n'allait pas l'aider à guérir, au contraire.

" Tu entends le roi Quasimodo, peut être ? plaisanta Fred, sarcastique. "

" Non. "

Elle n'était définitivement pas devenu plus loquace non plus. Le roux leva les yeux au ciel.

" Alors c'est moi que tu cherchais ? En pleine nuit… Je sens que je vais rougir, la railla t-il. Mais les rendez vous amoureux sont interdit. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant que as le grade suprême de préfète en chef. "

" Effectivement. C'est toi que je viens voir. "

Son coeur manqua un battement et Fred afficha une expression incrédule. Si ça sortait de sa bouche c'est que c'était forcément la vérité pure. Sans doute sourit-il un peu bêtement pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Ce n'était sans doute pas aussi mignon que ça en avait l'air, il y avait surement une raison plus prosaïque derrière cette réponse.

" Whaou, je ne pensais pas t'entendre dire un truc pareil un jour, s'exclama-t-il toujours aussi sarcastique. "

" Tu étais en colle avec le professeur Ombrage, n'est-ce pas ? "

C'était ça qui l'intéressait ? Sérieusement, il aurait préféré que se soit à propos de n'importe quel sujet, mais pas celui-ci. C'était à se demander s'il n'y avait pas une pointe de sadisme caché tout à fond de la jeune fille.

" Mouais, effectivement, grogna t-il avec une grimace qui exprimait toute sa lassitude. "

" Montre moi ta main. "

Il n'avait aucune envie de le faire. Ca ne lui apporterait rien. Pour la première fois, il la regarda avec froideur, tout en se dressant de toute sa hauteur. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était la politesse qui l'étouffait.

" Non, dit-il. "

En fait, ça faisait un bien fou de lui refuser quelque chose. Il se sentit presque vengé pour les fois où elle l'avait ignoré sans une once de remord. Les yeux de la jeune femme glissèrent de son visage vers ses poches. Fred savait qu'elle avait comprit.

" Fred, laisse moi voir ta main. S'il te plait. "

Hildegarde ne se moquerait pas de lui, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais sa curiosité soudaine était pour le moins étrange. Cette blessure, c'était donc tout ce qui l'attirait ? Le Gryffon se sentait mal à l'aise, mais son visage était fermé. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

" Non, répéta-t-il. Et il n'y a rien à voir. "

Aussi intrusivement qu'il avait put l'être par le passé, la préfète attrapa brusquement son poignée et le força à sortir de la poche ce qu'il cherchait à cacher. Une expression douloureuse glissa sur le visage du Griffon, mais il lui résista. De sa main valide il la repoussa avec brusquerie.

Les deux jeunes gens s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, puis Fred contourna la préfète pour s'en aller. Elle lui barra le passage pour revenir à la charge une seconde fois avec un peu plus de hargne. Pourtant toujours aucune émotion ne sembla l'habiter.

" Tu ne comprends pas, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il méchamment, en la repoussant à nouveau. "

" Montres-moi. "

C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait répondre, " montres-moi". Qu'il l'enlace ou qu'il la rudoie, c'était la même chose. Coeur de pierre, elle était à plaindre en vérité car elle ne comprenait rien à rien.

" C'est ça que tu veux voir ? fulmina Fred. "

Furieux, il sorti sa main de sa poche pour l'exhiber devant les yeux de la préfète. Elle était contente maintenant, Fred Weasley avait récolté ce qu'il méritait à force de faire des farces sans arrêts ? Son sens de la justice devait jubiler, lui. Mais Fred n'attendait aucune réaction, Hildegarde n'en aurait pas. Elle fixait juste les lettres gravées dans sa chair avec attention sans pour autant être touché d'une quelconque manière. C'était encore ça qui faisait le plus souffrir.

Le griffon ferma les yeux un instant avant de soupirer. Il s'était énervé pour rien. Elle l'avait juste manipulé sans même le vouloir. Etait-elle monstrueuse ou innocente ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Fred laissa retomber son bras meurtrie le long de son corps, lourdement, avant de s'adosser au mur.

La jeune femme farfouillait dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier. Il l'observa faire sans un bruit. Elle en sortit une petite boite ronde en métal usé qui tenait entièrement dans sa main dont elle retira le couvercle avant de s'accroupir devant le sorcier. Avec une délicatesse infini, elle appliqua méthodiquement le contenu de la boite sur la plaie.

Fred n'osait rien dire, encore moins bouger ou montrer sa douleur. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être déjà sentie aussi inepte. Cette fille réservait parfois des surprises. Le jeune homme regrettait déjà d'avoir osé lui dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce que les gens normaux ressentaient.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini elle se releva et referma la boite consciencieusement. Le baume qu'elle avait appliqué piquait un peu et avait une forte odeur de plantes pas vraiment très agréable.

" Tout les soirs, tant que la douleur persistera, expliqua elle, toujours aussi calme. "

Elle glissa la boite dans la poche du jeune homme et recula d'un pas.

" Rentres à ton dortoir maintenant. Et ne raconte rien. "

Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, toute les moqueries dont il en avait la cible durant toutes ces années, elle ne voulait même pas un de reconnaissance pour ce geste ? il supposa qu'elle se fichait de la reconnaissance, que les choses lui allait telles quelles étaient.

" Même pas à Georges ? Ca risque d'être difficile… , se hasarda t-il tout de même à plaisanter. "

C'était un peu pour la forme, un peu pour son orgueil masculin, et beaucoup pour dissimuler sa gène. Et maintenant, s'il pensait encore à l'oublier, il n'y arriverait plus. Il était foutu, foutu pour de bon. La glace dont cette reine était faite était la plus pure et la plus cristalline.

" Même pas à Georges, répéta-elle avant de tourner les talons. "

Fred rattrapa rapidement l'avance qu'avait prit la Serpentarde, et passa son bras valide autour de ses épaules.

" J'ai encore besoin de soutien, je me sens faible. J'ai même pas mangé ce soir, se plaignit le roux. "

Bien sur, la préfète ne répondit pas, mais elle le laissa s'appuyer sur elle sans protester. La seule chose qui faisait encore envie au Griffon était de poser un baisé sur sa tempe, mais il se retint. Il avait déjà suffisamment abusé d'elle pour une dizaine d'année au moins.


	5. Chapter 5 La Trahison

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, comme vous vous en doutez._

* * *

><p><strong>Entre feu et glace<strong>

V. La Trahison

* * *

><p>Le baume de soin d'Hildegarde avait fait du très bon travail. La cicatrice de Fred s'était refermé rapidement sans qu'il ait eut besoin d'aller piquer quoique ce soit dans la réserve de l'infirmerie. C'est à peine s'il restait une trace sur sa main.<p>

Mais contrairement à ce que la préfète avait demandé, Fred n'avait réussi à garder totalement le secret sur ce qui s'était passé ce soir la dans le couloir du quatrième étage. Il n'en avait parlé qu'à Georges, qui avait bien entendu remarqué la petite boite en métal que son jumeau avait rangé à abri des regard dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Ce n'était pas une très bonne cachette.

Alors Fred avait fini par avouer à son jumeau la terrible vérité. Terrible, peut être pas tant que ça finalement. Georges s'était mit à rire. Fred était amoureux de la personne la plus improbable possible. En tout cas, il avait accueilli cette révélation plutôt bien et c'était ça l'essentiel. Fred ne pouvait pas "divorcer" de Georges, surtout pas pour une fille. Même si elle lui faisait un effet sans précédant, et probablement incurable.

En ce mardi matin la grande salle était pleine, il était déjà tard. Fred mangeait de bon coeur, en écoutant les nouvelles idées idées de farces qui avaient germé dans la tête de son frère durant la nuit. Il n'y avait plus que leur projet de boutique qui les faisaient tenir en place, ici, à Poudlard alors que les droits des élèves s'amenuisaient progressivement. Plus que quelques mois et ils seraient enfin libéré de ce calvaire.

Hildegarde entra dans la salle, Fred la remarqua immédiatement. C'était rare de la voir à cette heure, avec tout ce monde. Le roux posa son toast et l'observa, intrigué, s'assoir à la table des verts. Conscient que son frère ne l'écoutait plus George suivit le regard de ce dernier pour tomber sur son point de mire.

" Pas si mal. Belle allure, beau pelage, le charria Georges. "

" De quoi tu parles ? demanda Angeline, curieuse. "

" De rien, coupa Fred. "

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie que ça s'ébruite. Angelina fit la moue, un peu vexé de ne pas pouvoir participer à la conversation avant de s'intéresser à ce que racontait Katie.

A la table des serpentards, il y avait de l'agitation. Plusieurs élèves entouraient la préfète d'ordinaire plutôt solitaire. Elle ne parlait pas, et se servit du thé, le plus posément du monde. Malefoy vint s'assoir à coté d'elle et commença à entamer une discutions à sens unique ou presque. Crabe et Goyle n'étaient pas loin, et ne tardèrent guère à rappliquer. C'était étrange.

Deux élèves de Poufsouffle passèrent derrière Fred.

" Tu sais, Hildegarde, la préfète en chef de Serpentard, racontait la plus petite à son amie. "

Instinctivement, Fred s'intéressa à ce qu'elle disaient.

" Elle porte le badge de la brigade inquisitoriale, continua la fillette. Il va falloir faire attention à elle maintenant. "

Cette fille racontait n'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas possible, Hildegarde ne pouvait pas avoir rejoint ce groupe de sales mouchards. Fred échangea un regard d'incompréhension avec son frère qui avait également entendu la nouvelle. Cela allait en contradiction avec sa récente attitude. Le griffon refusait d'y croire.

" Toi, héla-t-il la jeune Poufsouffle. Tu es sure que c'était le badge de l'inquisition ?"

Décontenancé d'être abordé aussi abruptement par un dernière année, c'est d'un geste gêné de la tête qu'elle acquiesça. Fred était libéralement choqué.

" Hildegarde Macadams, une grande brune avec des cheveux court, continua Georges avec un peu plus d'amabilité pour ne pas effrayer la 2éme année. ' La reine des glaces. " Tu parles bien de cette fille là ? "

Il s'excusa silencieusement auprès de Fred pour avoir employé ce surnom peu élogieux.

" Oui, oui, c'est elle, affirma la fillette "

Elle montra du doigt la Serpentarde, sure d'elle-même.

" Allez voir, elle porte le badge. "

Fred ne savait pas quoi en penser. Ceci expliquait cela. Il regarda à nouveau à la table des verts le petit attroupement. Il n'était pas en colère, juste profondément interloqué, et derrière ça, simplement dégouté. L'image de la jeune fille appliquant le baume sur sa main le hantait. Cet état de fait ne semblait pas surprendre les autres. Après tout, Hildegarde n'était une serpentarde bizarre et sans coeur aux yeux de tous. Il avait lui même contribué forger cette image de la jeune fille.

Seul Georges comprenait un peu ce qui se passait dans son esprit embrumé. Fred mordit dans son toast mollement, il avait perdu sa vigueur et son sourire. Et il s'en fichait que tout le monde le voit. Hildegarde étaient là, devant ses yeux, dans une scène qui lui brisait le coeur.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as Fred ? questionna Alicia, inquiète. "

" Toute cette histoire de grande inquisition c'est vraiment de la merde, grogna-t-il, énervé. "

Il émanait de Fred un aura houleuse qui n'était pas naturelle chez lui. Alicia questionna George du regard et il haussa les épaules avant de copier l'attitude de son jumeau. Si les deux étaient dans le même état, cela paraitrait moins étrange.

OOOOO

Fred avait dut se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas une blague. Il l'avait vu de lui même cet ignoble symbole de la répression qu'ils subissaient chaque jour orner la poitrine de la préfète en chef. Après ça, son humeur n'avait fait qu'osciller entre des épisodes de colères et de déprimes, durant plusieurs semaines.

D'après Georges il prenait ça trop à coeur. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment été proche ou même un peu ami avec Hildegarde. Non, leur relation avait toujours eut quelque chose de conflictuel.

Son jumeau ne pouvait pas lui servir de bouclier éternellement, et tout le monde avaient fini par comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Personne cependant n'avait mit le doigt dessus.

Fred avait parfois le sentiment d'avoir été manipulé. Voila pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache, pour pouvoir entrer dans cette stupide brigade inquisitoriale. Elle avait juste vérifié qu'Ombrage châtiait comme il fallait les élèves qui refusaient d'entrer dans le rang. Toute cette fourberie lui donnait la nausée.

Seule la première réunion de l'AD l'avait un peu sortie de sa rengaine. Toute rébellion contre l'autorité était bonne à prendre. Ces moments là, lui donnait l'occasion d'évacuer son ressentiment, il en avait tellement mare de la théorie et des heures de colles dont il revenait mutilé.

C'est à peine s'il osait mettre du baume sur ses blessures, tant l'idée d'éprouver des sentiments pour cette fille le révoltait et le blessait en même temps. Quand il posait son regard sur elle, en classe ou dans les couloirs, elle n'en était que décantage saisissante. Quels sombres secrets pouvait elle encore ensevelir sous ces traits trop réguliers ?

Elle était horrible tout en étant belle. Cette constatation lui donnait envie de jeter toutes ses affaires par la fenêtre et de les piétiner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus que poussières. Cela ne lui ferait rien. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de répliquer à cette attaque sournoise.


	6. Chapter 6 La découverte

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, comme vous vous en doutez._

* * *

><p><strong>Entre feu et glace<strong>

VI. La découverte

* * *

><p>La réunion de l'AD venait de se finir. Maintenant il fallait rejoindre discrètement la salle principale. George était parti devant, suivit par Luna et Neville. Fred bon dernier trainassait dans la salle sur demande. A vrai dire il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rejoindre tout le monde et n'avait pas spécialement faim. Il resta là donc là à s'entrainer à jeter plusieurs types de sorts.<p>

Lorsque le Weasley sorti de la salle la porte s'effaça des qu'il l'eut refermée derrière lui. Il était plus tard que prévu. Il avait dépassé le couvre feu sans s'en rendre compte. Heureusement le couloir était vide.

Des soupçons au sein de la direction commençaient à se former. La prudence était de mise, la brigade inquisitoriale et Rusard ne rodaient surement pas loin. S'il se faisait attraper, il aurait encore droit à du copiage, si jamais Ombrage se montrait gentille, pour changer.

Le griffon arpenta le couloir plongé dans la peine ombre sans faire de bruit. Mais très vite, il eut la désagréable impression d'être suivi. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et se réfugia dans un corridor obscur. Caché par le mur, il tenta un regard vers les escaliers. Draco Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson arrivaient.

Fred avait beau connaître l'école comme sa poche, la carte du maraudeur lui aurait bien été utile dans le cas présent. Il longea le mur sans y voir et faillit trébucher sur ce qu'il identifia être une pile de bouquins. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fichait là ça d'ailleurs ?

Il avait fait du bruit. Les pas de ses poursuivants approchaient. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance en ce moment. Puis, brusquement, une sorte d'explosion retentit. il était sauf. Enfin, pour l'instant. Lorsque les deux Serpentards se furent éloignés, le roux sortit de sa cachette pour continuer sa périlleuse ascension.

C'est alors que surgit d'un couloir une silhouette noire. Il n'avait pas le temps et ni d'endroit pour se réfugier. Il était fichu. Médusé, il se retrouve face à face avec nulle autre que celle qui hantait ses cauchemars. Se faire attraper par Hildegarde, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

Silencieuse, elle regarda au alentour avant de ranger sa baguette dans l'une ses poches. Il aurait put fuir mais quelle utilité, elle l'avait déjà reconnu. Avant qu'il eut eu le temps de faire une remarque bien sentie sur la situation actuelle Hildegarde avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche.

Elle lui fit signe de garder le silence. Fred resta un instant sans comprendre. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? Il venait de se faire prendre, elle n'était pas cessé alerter ses odieux petits camarades ? Sans attendre davantage elle libera sa parole pour lui prendre la main. Fred avait dut mal à ressembler ses pensés, mais il l'a suivit sans faire d'histoire, pas vraiment confiant cependant.

Un profond silence régnait dans l'escalier éclairé très succinctement. A première vu, Hildegarde ne comptait pas alerter quelqu'un. Elle le désappointait au plus haut point. Quand ils fûrent à l'étage supérieur ils empruntèrent le couloir de droite. L'instant d'après une lumière, sans doute un lumos, illuminait la cage d'escalier.

Rapide comme l'éclair, la jeune fille dégaina sa baguette et jeta un sort sur une petite porte qui ne payait pas de mine. Elle l'ouvrit, poussa Fred à l'intérieur avant d'entrer à son tour et de refermer le plus silencieusement du monde.

"Lumos"

Ce n'était pas très grand. Certainement un vieux placard à balais oublié. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'extasier ou se prélasser mais ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait le jeune homme. Pour la seconde fois, la préfète venait de faire un acte auquel il ne s'attendait absolument pas.

" Il est ensorcelé, murmura-t-elle. "

Ensorcelé, oui, il l'était, mais ce n'était certainement pas de lui dont elle était en train de parler. Le sorcier supposa qu'il s'agissait du placard. La préfète avait tout prévu, elle ne devait pas en être à son coup d'essais. Elle faisait ça souvent, cacher des gens dans des espaces aussi réduit ?

Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en marche. Pourquoi était-elle donc en train de l'aider ? N'était-elle pas entrée dans la brigade inquisitoriale pour aider Ombrage à coincer les éléments perturbateurs ? C'était un plan des plus tordus qui germait peu à peu dans l'esprit confus du griffon.

" Tu fais ça depuis longtemps ? "

" Oui "

Pour une fois, Fred était on ne peut plus satisfait de sa réponse laconique.

" Et l'explosion, c'était toi aussi ? "

" Ausssi "

Pendant que les autres membres de la brigade s'évertuaient à chercher le coupable il se trouvait sous leurs nez. Cette idée plaisait beaucoup au Griffon.

" On doit rester là combien de temps ? "

" Environ dix minutes. "

C'était parfaitement organisé. Hildegarde savait se servir de ses talents pour chronométrer parfaitement une évasion en bon et dut forme. S'il se retrouvait un jour à Azkaban, il savait à qui se fier pour le faire sortir de là.

" Et ils ne vont pas se douter de quelque chose s'ils ne te voient pas ? "

" Je suis à l'autre bout de l'école. Normalement. "

Normalement, il n'aurait pas dut tomber amoureux d'une fille comme elle. Normalement, il aurait dut être dans son dortoir. Normalement, il n'avait pas à apprécier les minutes à venir. Tant mieux, parce que la normalité, c'était pas du tout excitant.

Alors, Hildegarde était une sorte d'agent double ? Bizarre certes mais extrêmement courageux. La préfète n'avait l'appuis de personne, elle faisait ça seule, de sa propre initiative. Qu'on cracha dans son dos, qu'on la traita de vendue, Fred supposait que cela ne l'atteignait pas. C'était incroyablement noble.

Le sorcier se sentit soulagé, bêtement heureux d'être dans la confidence. Le poids de ces derniers mois moroses s'étaient envolé sous ce nouvel éclairage. Elle l'avait fait souffrir, ça oui, mais il lui pardonnait, car elle ne savait pas et que ce n'était que par altruisme.

Il n'était pas si mal ce placard finalement. Le fait qu'il soit si exigu était même ce que Fred préférait. Ce qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas, c'est qu'elle venait d'inviter le loup à entrer dans la bergerie. Un loup tout émoustillé par la réalité.

" Ce qui m'embête, chuchota Fred en se panchant vers la jeune fille, c'est que je n'oserai plus me moquer de sa majesté, maintenant. "

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente à cette nouvelle dont elle ne saisissait pas du tout la gravité.

" Il va falloir que je trouve une autre excuse pour faire ce genre de choses. "

Tout en prononçant ces mots ses bras retrouvèrent naturellement leur place autour de la préfète. Fred savoura d'autant plus ce moment qu'il était en train de braver plusieurs décrets d'éducations stupides.

" Tu ne pourrais pas tomber éperdument et follement amoureuse de moi, ça simplifierait pas mal de choses, en fait, proposa le roux à voix basse, sur un ton à demi sérieux. "

" embrasse-moi pour voir, chuchota-t-elle. "

Il observa l'expression de la Serpentarde dont le visage était faiblement éclairée par la lumière qui s'échappait du bout de sa baguette. Il n'y avait rien de très différent, elle n'était absolument pas en train de faire du second degrés.

" Si son altesse le désire, murmura le Griffon en reprochant dangereusement son visage de celui de la préfète. "

Fred posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ca faisait un moment qu'il y pensait mais même dans ses grands moments de folies passagères il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela arriverait vraiment. Puisqu'il avait son aval, il ne risquait pas de points en moins ou de renvois pour avoir abusé d'une représentante officielle du règlement de l'école.

Il approfondit le baisé sans trouver de résistance. Leurs langues se découvraient et se caressaient dans un ballet d'une grande sensualité. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et il avait terriblement chaud tout d'un coup. Hildegarde venait de passer un bras autour de son cou et la lumière s'était éteinte. Les deux jeunes gens étaient bien trop passionnés par ce qu'ils faisaient pour y prêter attention. Leurs lèvres se quittaient pour mieux se retrouver, leurs nez se frôlaient, le souffle se mêlaient avec délice.

Il couvrit son nez, ses joues brulantes, et sa mâchoire de baisés toujours plus fougueux. Et elle, elle caressait ses cheveux et son dos avec tant de calme et de douceur que cela risquait bien de le rendre fou. C'était un trop doux supplice qui l'électrisait corps et âme.

Fred avait totalement oublié où il se trouvait, et dans quelle rocambolesque situation. On pouvait bien le virer à grand coup de sortilèges que ça lui aurait été parfaitement égal.

" Toi et moi, ça te va ? Souffla-t-il à l'oreille de la brune. "

" Maintenant oui. Mais pas demain. "

Pas demain ? Comment ça, pas demain ? Bien qu'il ne put voir son visage, il devina qu'il était à l'image de sa voix, sans émotion. Qu'avait il fait aux puissances supérieures pour mériter ça ? Mais les doigts de la jeune fille glissaient toujours dans ses cheveux, inlassablement. Ce n'était pas bon du tout, parce que Fred voulait qu'elle soit à lui pour toujours et pas pour quelques misérables minutes.

" Tu vas me faire perdre ma santé mentale, marmonna Fred en fronçant les sourcils. "

" Profite juste. "

C'était de l'incitation à la débauche ça, même si cela sonnait plutôt comme un conseil à la haute porté philosophie dans la bouche de la préfète. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait l'irriter ! Même dans un moment comme celui-ci. S'il arrivait à lui faire perdre la tête dans le temps imparti, elle changerait peut-être d'avis, et il aurait gagné un sacré défi.

Sinon… Sinon ? Le Weasley n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire. Surtout si on lui avait entrouvert la porte.

" Tu regretteras d'avoir dit ça quand tu vas commencer à fondre, ta froideur, railla-t-il. "

Chassez le naturel, et il revient au galop.

Le sorcier emprisonna les lèvres qui se trouvaient sous les siennes avec une ardeur nouvelle. Hildegarde était bien trop obéissante mais elle n'était pas pour autant soumise. Sagement, elle se laissait faire et répondait aux attaques du jeune homme passivement, sobrement, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

L'étaux dans lequel Fred la tenait fermement se resserra encore davantage confondant le corps des deux élèves à un point quasiment insoutenable qui devait certainement leur faire mal. Il parcourait sa chair avec acharnement sans se lasser. Les ténèbres autours d'eux ne renforçaient que d'avantage les sensations physiques qui les parcouraient.

Il mordilla l'épiderme si sensible de son cou et la senti frissonner. A ce petit jeu là, il était hors de question qu'il perde. Fred estimait qu'il avait suffisamment donné de sa personne pour avoir droit à un minimum de reconnaissance. Encouragé par cette réaction incontrôlé il sourit contre sa peau avant de glisser une main baladeuse sous la jupe de la préfète et de frôler sa cuisse du bout des doigts.

" Tu devrais te calmer, tu n'es pas encore sorti d'affaire, murmura Hildegarde tout en retenant la main du jeune homme. "

" Je m'en contre fiche royalement, soufflâ le roux avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. "

Après tout elle s'était mise dans cette situation toute seule en dictant sa loi. Avait-elle oublié que le Weasley adorait particulièrement contourner les règlements ? Leurs doigts bataillèrent un moment avant de s'entrelacer d'un commun accord.

De sa seconde main il détacha la cravate verte et argent. Le bout de tissus récalcitrant ceda et tomba à terre. Les premiers boutons du chemisier de la jeune femme dégrafés il fondit sur la naissance de sa gorges, avide. Tout près, son coeur tapait fort dans sa poitrine, il pouvait l'entendre. Sa respiration était trop rapide. Enfin, elle lâcha un soupir. Pas un de ces soupirs dont il avait tristement l'habitude. Non, c'était un soupir tout à fait inédit. Un soupir qui indiquait qu'il était sur la bonne voie.


	7. Chapter 7 L'Insouciance

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et ben oui !_

* * *

><p><strong>Entre feu et glace<strong>

VII. l'insouciance

* * *

><p>Fred se leva tôt. Beaucoup plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi pourtant. La veille il était rentré à la tour bien plus tardivement qu'il aurait dut.<p>

Il avait trouvé Georges affalé sur une banquette de la salle commune en train de dormir, encore vêtu de son uniforme. Il avait dut l'attendre, certainement inquiet, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Il ne l'avait pas réveillé, s'était contenté de sourire avant se filer dans se coucher.

Sans faire de bruit il se faufila dans la salle de bain ou il prit une douche rapide avant de s'habiller à la hâte. Son jumeau avait rejoint son propre lit dans la nuit. Les chaussures à la main pour ne pas faire de bruit le jeune homme quitta le dortoir.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les couloirs. Fred ne croisa que le baron sanglant et deux élèves de Serdaigle en se rendant à la grande salle. Il était au moins sur d'une chose, la préfète en chef de Serpentard serait là, elle. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette seule et unique raison qu'il parcourrait le château de si bonne heure, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

En passant la porte, une ombre assombrit le tableau. Certes, elle était là mais elle n'était pas seule. Quasimodo était en train de lui compter fleurette tout en trempant sa tartine, oeuf et bacon comprit dans son bol. Quand il mangeait il était encore plus dégoutant.

La manière qu'elle avait d'ignorer son interlocuteur, plongée dans la gazette du sorcier arracha un grincement de satisfaction à Fred. Il s'avança vers eux d'un pas conquérant.

" On fait faire trempette à son petit dej, Quasimodo ? Fais attention à pas le noyer quand même, attaqua-t-il d'emblée. "

Et il s'installa sur le banc, face à la jeune fille. Elle ne décrocha pas les yeux de son article. Soit, elle l'ignorait.

" Tu t'es trompé de table, Weasley, sifflât Creew. "

" Une table est une table, ce n'est pas un simple étendard immonde qui va changer ça, répliquât le griffon du tac au tac. "

Si Eugène l'avait jusque la beaucoup fait rire, aujourd'hui il ne faisait que le gêner par sa simple présence. Sa figure difforme lui coupait tout appétit. Néanmoins, pour appuyer ses dernières paroles, pleines de sagesse, le roux se remplit un verre de jus de citrouille tout en croquant dans un un toast.

" T'a rien à faire ici. Je suis sur que tu prépares un mauvais coup. Ta main se porte bien au fait ? "

Un ignoble sourire narquois ravageait le visage d'Eugène, visiblement satisfait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Quasimodo était si sur de ce qu'il avançait que s'en était presque une excuse pour lui donner raison. Hildegarde replia le journal et le posa sur la table.

" Pas de grabuge, conseilla-t-elle posément. "

" Il le cherche, se défendit Eugène. "

S'il n'avait pas été là, à tourner autour d'Hildegarde, Fred l'aurait laissé tranquille. Il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui même le bougre. Maintenant que la jeune fille le regardait enfin, il avait un folle envie de dévorer ses lèvres. Ce qui aurait donné une bonne leçon à Creew par la même occasion. Mais le roux ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas.

" C'est faux, j'essai juste d'aider à rendre la cohabitation inter maison moins difficile, expliqua Fred avec une ironie à peine voilé. "

" A jouer les idiots du village tu vas récolter ce que tu mérites, la belette, ricana le garçon difforme en plissant ses deux énormes yeux. Hidlegarde, tu devrais lui enlever quelques points, ça lui apprendra à nous prendre pour des imbéciles. "

La brigade inquisitoriale avait les pleins pouvoirs. Plus aucun motif valable n'était requit pour retirer des points à un élève, ou lui donner une heure de colle. C'était un système tout à fait révoltant. Cependant, Fred n'était pas inquiet, la préfète ne lui ferait rien. Et ça, Eugène ne pouvait même pas le soupçonner.

" T'aimerais bien…, susurra méchamment le roux, écrasant l'autre d'un regard remplit de supériorité. "

Sous la table, le jeune homme allongea sa jambe pour venir enfleurer le mollet de la préfète. Trop vite cependant Hildegarde fuit ce contact.

" Retourne à ta table, Fred Weasley, dit-t-elle avec une grande rigidité. "

L'énervait-elle ? Oui, assurément. Mais elle le charmait plus encore. L'intensité de leurs embrassades nocturnes et à présent cette froideur ne faisait que le rendre d'autant plus captivé.

" On passe un si bon moment, pourquoi tant de haine, votre glaciale majesté ? "

Il attrapa la main de la préfète pour lui faire un baise main outrancier tout en jetant un regard suppliant. Faussement suppliant le regard, enfin, à demi. L'effet fut quasi immédiat, Eugène bouillonnait déjà de colère. Creew se leva brusquement, poussa Fred avec une force insoupçonné qui désarçonna le sorcier. Son dos craqua bruyamment lorsqu'il s'entrechoqua rudement avec les dalles de pierre.

Ca faisait mal ! Il n'avait certainement rien de cassé mais le choc et la surprise le clouèrent au sol un moment. Le temps de réaliser que Eugène était bien plus mauvais qu'il en avait l'air.

" J'espère que tu soufres, cracha le Serpentard. "

Pas de doute la dessus, mais il ne donnerait pas le plaisir de lui avouer. Fred se redressa tant bien que mal. Le silence de la préfète lui laissait comme un arrière gout amer au fond de la gorge. Et ne parlons même pas d'inquiétude, il n'y avait rien dans son attitude qui y faisait vaguement allusion.

" Un bonne heure de colle, c'est trop te demander je suppose ? ricana Fred à l'attention de la jeune fille, agressif. "

" Ne recommence pas Eugène, répondit-elle sobrement avant de finir son thé. "

C'était une grosse réprimande, ça ! Quasimodo ne risquait pas de recommencer, c'était sur. De quel coté était-elle à la fin ? Un soupçon d'intérêt pour sa santé, c'était tout ce que le griffon espérait encore. Mais non, ça aussi elle le lui refusait apparemment.

Alors, il allait faire justice lui même. D'un geste vif Fred attrapa son agresseur par le col et planta sa baguette sur son front luisant. Tous les os de son dos lui faisaient mal mais ses traits n'exprimaient que la rage sourde qui l'habitait.

" Déguerpit avant que je me décide à jouer au chirurgien fou sur ta face de troll. Et c'est pas l'envie que me manque, menaça le griffon froidement, l'oeil luisant de haine. "

Eugène déglutit bruyamment. Il était clairement effrayé par le sérieux des mots qui avaient franchi les lèvres blêmes de son assaillant. Pour une fois Fred ne plaisantait pas du tout, il était prés à le charcuter au moindre bâtiment de cils suspect.

" Et je te conseille de garder ta baguette bien rangée où elle est. "

Un main légère se posa sur le bras du sorcier qui tenait fermement le Serpentard en place. Les yeux du rouge et or délaissèrent sa cible un instant.

" Lâche-le, ordonna la voix monocorde et glacé d'Hildegarde. "

Fred relâcha un peu sa prise. Conscient qu'il tenait sa chance Eugène se dégagea de la poigne féroce qui l'avait plaqué sur la table. Dans un dernier grognement de dépit l'ignoble garçon tourna les talons et fila sans demander son reste.

Le griffon se laissa retomber sur le banc et se massa la nuque en grimaçant. Il allait avoir un bel hématome. Ce n'était pas très grave mais cela prendrait quelques jours pour guérir s'il n'allait pas à l'infirmerie. Heureusement, seul quelques rares élèves avaient assisté à la scène, tout en restant sagement dans leurs coins. La trouille qu'il avait inspiré à Creew ne suffisait pas vraiment à lui faire oublier sa rancoeur.

" Tu es un crétin, Fred Weasley, soupira placidement Hildegarde en se rasseyant à son tour. "

" La faute à qui ? maugréa le roux. "

Il ne parlait pas d'Eugène. Il se fichait bien de ce cancrelat putride. Les prunelles obscures de la jeune fille le fixaient, presque insoutenables. Fred se rappela les paroles qu'elle avait murmuré la veille. Pas demain. Comment aurait-il put obéir à cette remarque après qu'elle se fut noyée dans un déluge de tendresse frénétique ? C'était ça que la préfète lui reprochait, de n'en faire toujours qu'à sa tête.

" Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. "

" La moindre des choses serait que tu m'accompagnes. "

Si Fred devait traverser la moitié du château avec le dos en compote c'était entièrement à cause d'elle; et une bonne excuse pour se retrouver loin des regards curieux, aussi.

" Tu tiens parfaitement debout, jaugea la préfète. "

Ca, ça voulait dire non. Certes il tenait encore sur ses deux jambes, mais il était tout de même blessé. Elle manquait à son devoir de préfète en chef. Son manque de compassion le chagrinait passablement. Et dire qu'il y avait encore quelques heures ils étaient si proche.

" Fait-le et c'est tout "

Ce n'était pas une supplication, mais bien un ordre même si le griffon l'avait prononcé à voix basse, dans un soucis de discrétion. Ce qu'elle apprécierait certainement.

Hildegarde resta un long moment aussi muette qu'immobile sans quitter des yeux son homologue masculin. Ce qui se passait dans son esprit, Fred n'en savait rien. Il ne lui avait jamais demander de faire quelque chose pour lui de façon aussi franche. Demander, c'était un bien grand mot.

Puis, avec un soupir, elle s'était levé, avait attrapé son sac de cours et l'avait glissé tranquillement sur son épaule. Il était difficile de dire si elle allait simplement le planter là ou l'inviter à la suivre. Déjà, elle longeait la table en direction de la porte.

Fred leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait lamentablement raté son coup. Il plongea son attention dans son toast à moitié dévoré le repoussant d'une pichenette hargneuse.

" Dépêches toi "

Fred relava brusquement la tête. Il se retint à grand peine de sourire. Finalement, c'était un oui. Le roux rejoignit la préfète qui l'attendait au bout de la table, et ensemble ils passèrent la porte.

Dans l'escalier plusieurs élèves avaient affiché des mines surprises au passage de l'improbable duo. Imperturbable, Hildegarde avait menée la marche sans leur accorder un regard. Elle faisait bonne figure, se contentant de jouer son rôle de préfète au coeur de pierre avec beaucoup d'aplomb.

C'est avec une grande satisfaction que Fred constata que le couloir du 1er étage était vide. Il avait attendu cela depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux ce matin. Comme si de rien n'était le roux s'empara de la main de la jeune fille qui la retira instantanément. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé un regard depuis qu'il avait quitté la grande salle.

" Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi, sourit Fred. Tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver de pire sinon… "

" Si, je sais. "

Il y avait tant de clairvoyance sous ce visage insondable. Oubliant un instant la douleur le griffon saisi Hildegarde par la taille et l'attira contre lui. Elle se débâtit.

" Il n'y a personne ! clama Fred. "

" Laisse moi tranquille. "

Sa voix était froide, froide et sans émotion. Le griffon se montra conciliant lorsqu'elle s'extirpa à son étreinte. Il ressentait tant de frustration. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient pas être aussi simple que pour Georges et Angelina ? De façon normale, sans avoir besoin de se cacher, sans avoir besoin de passer du chaud au froid.

" Tu devrais sortir avec ce troll d'Eugène. C'est sur que vous iriez très bien ensemble, ronchonna le jeune homme avant d'enfoncer ses mains ses poches rageusement. "

Une fois de plus elle soupira, avec une pointe d'agacement, tout en reprenant sa marche un Griffon contrarié sur les talons. Lui qui avait retrouvé sans bonne humeur la veille, la préfète l'avait boycotté sans l'ombre d'un regret. Toute nouvelle tentatives d'approche se solderait par un échec cuisant qui ne ferait que l'énerver d'avantage.

C'est donc dans un silence gênant, seulement dérangé par le bruit de leurs pas qu'ils arpentèrent le couloir jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Hildegarde ne frappa point, elle lui tint la porte qu'il traversa le regard sombre, les épaules courbées.

Il n'y avait aucun autre malade, Fred choisi un lit au hasard, près d'une fenêtre. Il s'y allongea sur le ventre, le nez enfoui dans le cousin moelleux. Posé là, le sorcier se souvenait qu'il avait trop peu dormi et qu'une bonne sieste ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. Il y avait cependant peu de chance qu'il trouve le sommeil.

Indifférante à son air abattu Hildregarde traversa la pièce pour toquer au bureau de Pomfresh. Mais personne ne répondit. La porte était fermé à clé. L'infirmière était certainement descendue prendre son petit déjeuné, ou encore dans son lit.

" Je veux pas te retenir, Majesté, souffla Fred en tournant la tête vers elle. Laisse moi agoniser seul… puisque tu sembles tellement t'en soucier… "

La préfète ne releva même pas la remarque. En un coup de vent elle était déjà à la sortie. Elle passa la tête par la porte entrebâillé, la referma, et jeta un sort à la serrure. Avant que le roux n'ait eu le temps de se demander ce que la jeune fille était en train de faire, elle était accroupi à coté du lit, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

" Ne sois pas si susceptible, Fred Weasley, dit-elle calmement. "

Quand on était amoureux, on était susceptible. Ca, elle ne risquait pas de le comprendre. Sa main, légère et blanche, effleurait la chevelure flamboyante du jeune homme avec tendresse.

" Tu n'as qu'à me soudoyer, proposa le Griffon avec une pincé de sarcasme. "

Sans rompre le contact visuel qui les unissaient, dans une lenteur surnaturelle, elle couvrit la distance qui séparait encore leurs lèvres. Hildegarde embrassa le rouge et or plusieurs fois, furtivement d'abord, puis de façon plus appuyé. Lui, il était juste en train de perdre le nord, dévoré par l'antithèse de sentiments qu'elle provoquait chez lui.

Fred se redressa en s'appuyant sur son coude. Il grimaça de douleur. Ce pustule boursouflé de Creew arrivait encore à gâcher ce moment d'intimité, même s'il n'était plus là.

" Ton chien de garde, il a intérêt à rester loin de moi, grogna le sorcier. "

" Ne t'approches plus. Tu devrais rester intact. "

Mais le serpantard était collé aux chaussures de la préfète comme un vieux chewing-gum sous un bureau, sec, sans saveur, indécollable. Hildegarde avait parfaitement conscience de cet insignifiant détail. A coup sur cela signifiait qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir trainer dans ses pattes.

" Ca, c'est impossible. Après ce tu viens de faire ! "

Ce vil monstre ne suffirait pas à servir de protection. Si Fred devait lui refaire le portrait pour pouvoir encore profiter de la chaleur de la jeune fille, il n'hésiterait qu'un millième de seconde. Adieu bon sens ! Avec l'AD et Georges, c'était bien l'une des seules choses qui le retenait encore à Poudlard.

" Utilise ton cerveau pour être plus discret alors, avertit Hildegarde, insensible. "

Evidement, si Fred refusait de se plier à cette directive elle l'abandonnerait au bord de la route. C'était très lâche, ou très courageux. Tout dépendait du point de vu qu'on adoptait. A l'heure actuelle le roux était encore incapable de se prononcer sur le sujet.

" S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir… "

Avec le temps, elle deviendrait aussi incapable de raisonner que lui. Du moins, c'est ce que Fred espérait. Si son visage demeurait de marbre, la préfète tenait tout de même un peu à lui, c'était certain. Il lui apprendrait.

Dans un élan de zèle incontrôlable Fred souda leur lèvres, retenant fermement la Serpentarde par la nuque. Il goutait à nouveau le plaisir de sa chair tendre et pâle sous ses doigts, à l'odeur suave de sa peau, à l'intensité avec lequelle ils jouaient avec la langue de l'autre. Personne ne lui enlèverait ça, pas même elle. C'était hors de question.

La poignée de la porte s'agita brusquement. Quelqu'un essayait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Le sortilège ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il était suffisant pour laisser le temps aux deux jeunes gens retrouver une distance respectable entre eux. C'était une déchirure de sentir la présence d'Hildegarde s'évaporer aussi brutalement.

La préfète était déjà à un bon mètre du lit, raide et stérile, fixant la porte d'un air absent. Elle essuya ses lèvres avec sa manche, disciplina ses cheveux et respirât une grand coup, comme pour effacer les preuves physiques de ce rapprochement momentané prohibé.

L'instant d'après Pomfresh, la baguette à la main, posait un regard suspicieux sur la préfète et le blessé.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez enfermé là tous les deux ? "

" Rien d'important, déclara Hildegarde, imperturbable. "

L'imfirmère fronça les sourcils tout en scrutant les traits de la Serpentarde, visiblement peu convaincu pas cette maigre explication. Il n'y avait pas de réponses à y déceler, alors elle reporta son inspection sur Fred. Il haussa les épaules, ce qui fut accompagné d'une exclamation de douleur.

" Vous êtes là. Alors je m'en vais, affirma la préfète. "

Sans attendre l'avis de l'infirmière Hildegarde disparut dans le couloir. Pomfresh soupira d'exaspération en s'approchant du Griffon.

" Qu'avez-vous encore fait, Monsieur Weasley ? "

" Réveil difficile, j'ai été un peu maladroit, sourit le roux. "

Un Weasley et la brigade inquisitoriale, ça sentait les problèmes à plein nez. S'il se contentait de mentir, même grossièrement, la sorcière n'irait certainement pas chercher plus loin.

* * *

><p><em>Un Merci à ceux qui ont laissés des reviews, et ceux qui suivent cette histoire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus.<em>

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Promis, pas de morsures aux mollets !_


	8. Chapter 8 La Fissure

_Pas de changement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas._

_Blablabla chiant de l'auteur: __Ce fut long et laborieux, mais voici, enfin, le chapitre 8. ( et non, je n'abuse pas du tout des virgules. )_

* * *

><p><strong>Entre feu et glace<strong>

IIX. La fissure

* * *

><p>C'était décidé. Fred en avait plus qu'assez de tout ça. De cette forteresse totalitaire qu'était devenu Poudlard. Ombrage les avait eut, et elle avait tout saccagé. Même Dumbledore avait fuit la bataille. Il était hors de questions pour les jumeaux d'endurer cela plus longtemps.<p>

La veille, ils avaient prit la décision de se retirer, en grande pompe, en se faisant un magistral coup de pub, évidement. Ils avaient une réputation à tenir tout de même, et des pulsions meurtrières à assouvir. Les jumeaux avaient d'autres projets qui n'avaient nul besoin de diplômes.

Puisque l'armé de Dumbledore était dissoute, que le quidditch n'était plus à l'ordre du jour et que Georges était sur le point de devoir se faire amputer la main, il n'y avait plus lieu de contenir leur nature profonde plus longtemps.

Une seule chose attachait encore Fred au château; Hildegarde. Ca n'avait rien d'officiel, ce n'était pas simple mais c'était tout sauf une amourette de passage. Le griffon aimait ces instants volés. Ces moments d'intimités prohibés qu'il devait ruser pour lui arracher. Fred n'attendait pas plus, du moins, il savait s'en contenter.

Personne n'étaient au courant mit à par Georges. Celui-ci l'aidait à trouver des excuses lorsque le sorcier disparaissait. Tout le monde était trop préoccupé par ses propres problèmes pour prêter vraiment attention, de toute façon. La situation ambiante était à la fois la cause de ses problèmes et la solution.

Il était 20 heures. Une heure à laquelle la préfète en chef de Serpantard avait quitté la grande salle depuis longtemps. Hildegarde évitait toujours les moments d'affluences avec une constance presque effrayante. Pourtant c'était utile pour prévoir ses mouvements avec un coup d'avance.

Caché derrière une statue du cinquième étage Fred scrutait le couloir. De là où il se trouvait, la vue était imprenable sur la porte de la salle de bain des préfets. Par rapport à son planning habituel Hildegarde était un peu en retard. Ca ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Le griffon s'impatientait depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà.

Le sorcier ne pouvait pas de résoudre à partir sans faire ses adieux. Voila la raison pour laquelle il ne profitait pas de son dernier repas en compagnie de ses amis. Peut être, certainement, la préfète se sentirait-elle soulagée que le roux cesse de mettre son grain de sel dans sa petite existence si parfaitement orchestré.

Cette hypothèse le terrifiait. Même si elle s'en fichait, il voulait lui dire. Lui dire qu'il s'en allait. Fred avait même l'espoir saugrenue qu'il pourrait la convaincre de partir avec eux. Les faux semblants, les jeux de rôles, ça ne pouvaient pas durer éternellement. Ca manquait de long terme. Ca manquait de " et après ? ".

Le griffon entendit enfin des pas, calmes et réguliers, ceux d'Hildegarde. C'était sans doute ridicule mais le sorcier savait parfaitement en reconnaitre le son, si caractéristique. Bondissant de sa cachette comme un beau diable, le roux inspecta le couloir, désert, avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de sa camarade.

" Bonsoir majesté, sourit-il, presque charmeur. "

Fred s'accouda contre l'encadrement de la porte. La jeune fille avait marqué un temps d'arrêt lorsque le Gryffondor avait surgit, mais elle s'était bien vite remise de sa surprise. Bien que les jeunes gens se furent passablement rapprochés, Hildegarde ne changeait pas. Fred avait toujours autant de mal à décoder ses anecdotiques expressions.

" Effluve d'océan, murmura t-elle. "

Indifférante à sa présence, la préfète lui adressa un regard des plus brefs pendant que la porte s'ouvrait d'elle-même. Fred fut le premier à se faufiler à l'intérieur, sans demander la permission.

Il avait toujours trouvé qu'attribuer une telle pièce au seul bon plaisir des préfets était leur accorder un honneur qu'ils étaient loin de mériter. Pour ce genre d'occasion, cela dit, c'était bien utile.

La porte eut juste le temps de se refermer que déjà le roux embrassait la préfète à pleine bouche. Sans doute la peur de la voir s'envoler à jamais le poussait-il à se montrer un peu trop vorace. Front contre front, Fred prit enfin le temps de respirer.

" Tu as un problème, constata immédiatement la préfète. "

Effectivement. Il lui avait fallut trop peu de temps pour le cerner. De ses pousses il caressait les joues de la jeune fille.

" Plusieurs, si on veux, plaisanta-t-il. "

" J'ai pas toute la nuit. "

Hildegarde n'était pas le genre de personne à écouter sagement les gens pleurnicher sur leur sort. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire, plus importantes, plus personnelles. Comme par exemple, faire sa ronde avec ces emmerdeurs de la brigades inquisitoriales.

Elle se recula, décrocha les mains du jeune homme et ouvrit les robinets. Elle allait l'expédier vite fait, il le sentait. Frustrant ? Enormément.

" Avec Georges on va mettre la pagaille demain. "

Elle lui jeta une oeillade vaguement interrogatrice tout en retirant ses chaussures.

" Je ne fais pas de miracles, soupira t-elle finalement. "

Ca allait être compliqué de la persuader d'abandonner son poste de pouvoir. Hildegarde devait aimait ça, gérer la situation, contrôler la moindre petite chose. Ca lui ressemblait bien, elle qui maitrisait aussi bien ses émotions que son travail scolaire. Et tout le reste, de manière générale. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire tache. Et encore. La préfète arrivait à le faire aller où elle voulait, malgré sa réticente.

" C'est gentil de proposer, ironisa-t-il en s'asseyant sur une banquette entre deux piles de serviettes propres. On en aura pas besoin. En fait, on comptes bien se faire virer. Ou plutôt, prendre notre envol. "

Il avait adopté un ton dégagé. L'idée d'échapper enfin à cette prison, en la faisant exploser à grand coup de feux d'artifices, lui donnait l'impression d'être redevenu lui même. Fred s'en frottait déjà les mains.

Hildegarde retira sa robe de sorcier et l'accrocha soigneusement à un crochet sans montrer la moindre réaction à l'annonce du roux. Il était un peu déçu de provoquer autant d'indifférence. Blasé, il s'avachi contre le mur et étendit les jambes avant de lever les yeux au ciel. La préfète se tourna vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

" Bonne chance pour votre petite affaire, dit-elle. "

Fred ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce projet, elle n'avait pas posé de question non plus. Néanmoins, comme il l'avait déjà constaté par le passé peu de choses ne lui échappaient. C'était dur de dire s'il devait être flatté, ou juste dépité d'entendre quelque chose d'aussi banal.

La jeune fille retira son pull, puis sa cravate. Son attitude était suffisante pour faire passer le message. Dans l'esprit de la Serpantarde cette conversation était close. Fred avait encore des choses à dire et il n'avait aucune envie que cette histoire finisse de la sorte. C'était trop blessant, trop définitif. Comme si à l'instant où il passerait cette porte elle le réyarait de sa vie.

" j'ai même pas droit à un petit bisou d'adieu ? Ou d'encouragement ? comme tu préfères, altesse, sourit-il en tendant une joue qu'il tapota de son l'index. "

Il refusait de se laisser abattre, pas cette fois. Avec elle il fallait toujours insister, ça aussi c'était une constante. Il commençait à comprendre un peu son mécanisme à défaut de savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Le roux croisa les bras, fixant la jeune fille avec la ferme intention de ne pas bouger d'un millimètre.

La baignoire était pleine et fumante, l'eau cessa de s'écouler. Hildegarde considéra un instant le jeune homme, puis elle retira ses chaussettes. Fred était curieux de voir si elle oserait aller plus loin.

" Je ne suis pas un gentlemen, alors oui, je vais me rincer l'oeil, précisa le Weasley un sourire amusé au lèvres. Et je ne parle pas du reste. "

Pas spécialement inquiété par cette mise en garde, la préfète s'avança d'un pas vers le griffon tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Un autre pas. Elle la retira calmement et la posa sur la banquette.

Sa peau était immaculé. D'une blancheur éclatante. Inévitablement, il mourrait d'envie de la toucher. Il fallait qu'il garde son calme. Encore un peu. Un tout petit peu.

Quelques secondes plus tard la jupe rejoignait le haut. Comme il s'en été douté, les sous vêtements d'Hildegarde ne détonait pas du tout avec sa sobriété naturelle. Couleur chair, sans fioritures inutiles. Malgré tout, elle était incroyablement sensuelle. Calme, froide, irrésistible. Le jeune homme fut parcouru d'un frisson.

Il se leva brusquement avant de s'extirper à son tour de son pull et de sa chemise qui lui tenaient bien trop chaud d'un coup. Le sorcier parcouru le corps dénudé de la jeune fille d'un regard brulant. Ce coup la, si elle n'en réchappait pas indemne, elle ne pourrait que s'en prendre à elle même.

" Ca te déranges si je profite de cette fabuleuse baignoire avec toi ? Je pense pas que j'aurais l'occasion plus tard. "

Hildegarde se délesta des quelques centimètres de tissus qui la recouvrait encore et sans lui répondre, elle se glissa dans l'eau. Maintenant, le Weasley pourrait vraiment dire qu'il avait tout vu à Poudlard. Enfin, vu tout ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à voir.

La tête reposant sur le rebord de marbre elle le regarda par dessous ses mèches sombres, avant de se laisser couler.

Pas de "non", Fred prenait ça pour une invitation claire et simple. Le reste de sa tenue tomba au sol sans ménagement, et il atterrit dans la baignoire. Hildegarde émergea quelques secondes plus tard à l'autre bout.

" C'est grand, c'est immense même. mais pas assez pour que tu m'échappes, déclara Fred alors qu'il la dévorait des yeux. "

" Tu veux qu'on ait une relation sexuelle ? "

La préfète lui proposait ça avec autant de détachement qui si elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait des petits pois. Le griffon aurait put trouver ça affligeant s'il n'avait pas autant l'habitude. A force ça lui plaisait, cette manière d'énoncer les choses si crument sans s'encombrer de conventions.

" Tu es tellement romantique, se moqua Fred. "

En quelques brasses il la rejoignit.

" C'était à titre informatif. Pas une proposition, précisa la jeune fille. "

Avec un sourire carnassier le griffon bloqua la fuite imminente de la préfète, les bras sévèrement arrimés aux rebords de marbre.

" Ne joue pas la niaise Hildi, ça ne te vas pas du tout. "

Elle le savait très bien quand il s'était glissé dans l'eau que tôt ou tard ils en viendraient aux mains. C'était une logique qui n'avait pas put lui échapper. Peut-être se sentait-elle mal à l'aise, pour changer. Pourtant impassible, elle croisa les bras, couvrant sa poitrine, en position de replis.

Il embrassa son front, l'arcade sourcilière, la pommette, la commissure des lèvres. Un à un, en prenant son temps. Hildegarde restait immobile mais ses paupières étaient retombées sur ses iris d'encre.

" Je sais que c'est incohérent, souffla-il à son oreille, mais je t'aime. "

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, si elle souhaitait seulement répondre et gâcher sa déclaration par quelques propos rationnels et désagréables, le jeune homme se pressa contre la Serpantarde, scellant leurs souffles. Le contact de cette peau soyeuse et brulante était grisant.

Si seulement elle avait put être un peu plus réceptive. Non, elle restait inerte, presque indifférante à la passion qui se dégageait de chaque geste de son partenaire. Hildegarde ne le repoussait même pas. Et peut être Fred aurait il préféré ça.

Etait ce important que ce soit lui ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre aurait-il tout aussi bien pus se trouver à sa place ? Elle aurait de toute façon trouvé une explication trop pragmatique qui l'aurait à peine convaincu pour quelques heures.

Le griffon marqua une pause pour regarder le visage fermé de la préfète. Il caressait ses bras blancs et fins. Sur son front perlait des goutes d'eau. Elles glissaient de ses mèches sombres jusqu'à ses joues. On aurait put croire qu'elle pleurait si son expression n'avait pas été aussi sereine.

" Des fois je me demande si je n'ai pas atterri dans le délire d'un esprit malade. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi je m'accroche encore à toi alors que c'est juste inutile et désappointant, soupira Fred enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. "

" Je sais, répondit-elle tout bas après un long silence. "

" Non… tu ne sais pas Hildegarde Mcadams… parce que tu as égaré tes sentiments quelque part. "

Il lui semblait que la logique et la raison était tout ce qui faisait marcher la préfète. Si jamais elle avait montré un semblant d'intérêt, ce n'était certainement qu'un écho lointain, un résidu émotif sans véritable consistance. C'était effrayant d'y penser. De penser que s'il devait chercher dix mille ans ce coeur perdu, pour quelques secondes de répit, il le ferait.

Hildegarde passa ses bras autour de la taille du griffon, et déposa un baisé sur sa clavicule. Elle n'était pas oppressante, trop délicate, tel un courant d'air au coeur d'un été suffocant. A chaque fois la jeune fille lui dispensait un peu de cette douceur salvatrice. Alors, Il était incapable de lui en vouloir.

" C'est quoi, de la charité ? sourit Fred. "

Contre sa gorge il sentait sa réprobation silencieuse. Point de charité, point d'amour, point de gentillesse, ni de haine. Juste un calme plat, un instant dans le tumulte qui sévissait. C'était certainement la toute l'offre d'Hildegarde, à prendre où à laisser.

Fred s'écarta un peu pour mémoriser consciencieusement l'harmonie trop lisse des traits de la Serpantarde. Lorsque l'image se fut gravé sur sa rétine, téméraire, il l'embrassa sans relâche, de la racine des cheveux à la naissance de sa poitrine. Chaque partie infinitésimale de ce corps soyeux et humide à dont la préfète le laissait s'abreuver avidement.

A nouveau il sentait le pouls de la jeune fille, rapide, transpercer sous la peau, et sa respiration contenu qui débordait par intermittence. Il imaginait la glace se fendre doucement, crépiter jusqu'à se briser.

Alors les deux jeunes gens s'unirent, le force sauvage du fauve contre l'ondulation insidieuse du reptile. La brulure lancinante du feu et la morsure tendre de la glace se pressant l'une contre l'autre avec ardeur pour se magnifier.

Peu de choses, aucune en vérité, n'existait au delà des murs qui protégeaient pour un court moment d'éternité l'intimité passionnée des deux amants. Vidés de toutes inquiétudes, bercés par les tressaillements de l'eau, ils n'y avaient qu'eux au centre de leurs préoccupations.

S'il n'y avait pas un peu d'amour dans les caresses et dans les baisés de le jeune fille c'est que ce sentiment n'existait pas. Il avait sans doute tord, mais Fred refusait une fois de plus de s'avérer vaincu.

Lorsque l'instant d'extase eut disparut, la réalité accabla le griffon. Presque gêné, le silence sifflait à ses oreilles mais il s'efforçait de maintenir la connexion étroite des regards et des corps. Le fait de devoir se quitter dans un futur trop proche rendait ce moment de délivrance charnel d'autant plus déchirant.

" Tu devrais venir avec nous. Tu vas finir par te faire attraper de toute façon, souffla le sorcier. "

" Ce n'est pas sur. "

Elle y avait déjà murement réfléchit, il n'en doutait pas. Même 1% de chance de s'en sortir sans heurt suffisait à faire pencher la balance du mauvais coté. Hildegarde ne voulait pas, où ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible à déterminer.

" Son altesse nous fera-t-elle au moins l'honneur de venir visiter notre humble boutique lorsque son emploie du temps sera délesté de toutes ses charges royales ? "

Il avait l'air de plaisanter. Il le faisait. Sous cet aspect caricatural se cachait cependant une véritable question, un véritable espoir. La préfète analysa ses paroles longuement avant de s'extirper brutalement des bras qui l'enlaçaient encore.

" Non, répondit elle simplement. "

La jeune fille lui échappait totalement. Elle sorti de la baignoire et s'enroula dans une grande serviette. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle s'était lavée en fin de compte.

" Pourquoi ? s'insurgea Fred, plus irrité qu'il ne l'aurait crut. "

Il y eut un blanc. Hildegarde croisa les bras avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux du griffon. Elle soupira.

" Je rentre en Ecosse pour me marier, lâcha-t-elle. "

Interloqué, le griffon resta sans voix un instant, noyé dans le regard impénétrable de la préfète, immobile, à coté du bassin.

" Comment ça te marier ? articula le jeune homme, des plus perplexe. "

" C'est arrangé depuis longtemps. Dans ma communauté, c'est ainsi, expliqua Hildegarde succinctement tout en reprenant le cour de son activité. "

C'était bien suffisant. S'était tombé, tel le couperet de la guillotine. Il avait suffit d'infimes secondes pour que son bourreau lâche sur Fred ce qui s'apparentait à un supplice plus humiliant que la mort.

" Te marier, répéta-il, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. "

Les arrangements de ce genre étaient devenus obsolètes depuis longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser passer la bague au doigt pour respecter un simple contrat, des coutumes d'un autre âge, où même un quelconque dogme religieux stupide.

" Tu l'aimes ? demanda Fred brusquement. "

Cette réponse lui faisait peur. Hildegarde avait bien le droit de l'ignorer, pas de ressentir un quelconque sentiment pour un autre. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne savait rien de la jeune fille. Rien de sa famille, rien de sa vie en dehors de l'école, rien de ses envies, de ses aspirations…

" Pas vraiment. "

Une fois sèche, la préfète se rhabilla. Cette réponse ne convenait finalement pas à Fred. Il était perdu entre son égoïsme et la peine qu'elle lui inspirait. Peu importait qu'elle semble indifférante à cet engagement, ça n'empêchait nullement d'être la situation d'être moyenâgeuse.

" Et ça te vas ? Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ? Questionna-t-il, accusateur. "

Fred posa ses coude sur le rebord de la baignoire, accablant la jeune fille d'un regard indigné. Comment pouvait elle se montrer si lâche d'un coup ? Hildegarde était une aberration de la nature. Ca n'avait rien d'étonnant qu'il se sente si mal à présent.

La préfète boutonna son chemisier en évitant ostensiblement de croiser les yeux du jeune homme. Il attendait pourtant de la franchise, mais ce n'était pas une Griffondor, elle manquait apparemment de courage.

" Hildegarde ! Viens avec nous, demain ! "

" Tu es égocentrique, Fred Weasley, répondit-elle, glaciale, en lui assénant un regard d'une grande sévérité. "

Ces mots le blessèrent profondément. Il lâcha un râle de dépit incontrôlé tout en serrant les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Intérieurement le griffon saignait parce qu'il était relégué au rang de gamin capricieux. Comme si tout cela ne le regardait pas.

" Tu t'es bien amusé avec moi, ton altesse ? "

Sa voix tremblait de colère et de frustration. Son visage d'ordinaire si jovial était habité d'un intense ressentiment.

La Serpentarde enfila ses mocassins et passa sa cravate sous son col. Puis elle s'accroupie devant Fred et lui caressa la tête plus ou moins gentiment dans un soupir d'exaspération.

" Cesses de jouer la victime, murmura-t-elle. "

Déjà la préfète attrapait sa cape et la posait sur ses épaules en silence. A peine avait il eut le temps d'analyser cette phrase. Force était de constater qu'Hildegarde avait raison quelque par. Le roux s'était autant, sinon plus, amusé qu'elle. N'avait-il pas cherché à se mettre en danger ? Comme toujours.

Tout cela était loin de calmer le feu dans ses veines. Loin d'apaiser sa peine et sa rancoeur. Loin de tempérer cette sensation insoutenable d'être impuissant. Il serra les dents, respira bruyamment, le sourcil froncé, la tempe palpitante.

" Je te hais pour chaque fois ou tu devrais avoir tord…maugréa le roux. "

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle le fixa une dernière fois, stoïque, le visage impassible. C'était incroyable comme les gens vous paraissaient encore plus beau lorsqu'ils s'apprêtaient à vous quitter. Il déglutit avec difficulté et elle s'évapora dans le couloir.

Hildegarde serait son fantôme. Même s'il faisait tout pour l'oublier, elle le hanterait, c'était une certitude. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'est qu'il en serait de même pour elle. Parce qu'il l'aimait et que son pire cauchemars était que la préfète puisse l'extraire de sa mémoire. Il était le premier, elle était à lui, même si ce n'était que d'une infime façon.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ( au moins autant que les précédents ). Merci d'avoir suivit jusque ici. Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. ( Ou de me faire part de n'importe quelle idée saugrenue qui vous traverses l'esprit. Je ne suis pas difficile. )<em>


	9. Chapter 9 Le Souvenir

_Les Personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ( Parce que je n'ai pas les moyens d'acheter les droits d'auteurs. Et que de toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient à vendre. Dommage ! )_

* * *

><p><strong>Entre feu et glace<strong>

IX. Le souvenir

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant un mois que le jumeaux avaient fugué de Poudlard. Molly les avaient accueilli par des hauts cris, pestant contre leur incorrigible incapacité à se tenir tranquille. Quelques mois et c'était la fin, quelques moins et ils auraient eut leurs ASPICs. Quelques mois et elle ne leur aurait pas rebattu les oreilles pendant des jours.<p>

Malgré tout, les garçons ne regrettaient absolument pas leur choix. Ils avaient eut leur moment de gloire et ils étaient sur d'avoir marqué les anales de l'école, même si ce n'était pas pour leur réussite scolaire.

Bien qu'ils eurent acheté une boutique au chemin de traverse, celle-ci n'était pas encore ouverte. Ils y travaillaient presque nuits et jours. L'aménagement se faisait progressivement, l'affaire tournerait bientôt comme ils l'avaient toujours rêvé.

Pourtant le climat n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe. Le ministère faisait toujours semblant d'ignorer le retour du seigneur des ténèbres bien que les signaux avant coureur d'une nouvelle guerre devenaient peu à peu visible pour qui osait ouvrir un peu les yeux.

En attendant qu'avoir fini de déménager toutes les affaires dans l'appartement au dessus de la boutique, les jumeaux étaient encore fréquemment au terrier. Ils profitaient encore un peu des repas copieux de Mrs Weasley. Même si elle ne cessait jamais leur rappeler qu'ils n'auraient pas dut se trouver là.

C'était un Dimanche après midi pluvieux chez les Weasley. Arthur faisait la sieste dans le salon et Molly rangeait la cuisine à l'aide de sorts ménagés. George dans un coin de la pièce mitonnait une potion dont la fumée changeait de couleur toute les dix secondes. Il s'en dégageait une forte odeur de réglisse.

" Où est passé ton frère ? demanda la sorcière en s'aissuyant les mains dans son tablier. "

" Il doit être en haut. "

Rien n'échappait à une mère. D'ordinaire les jumeaux étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, à préparer un mauvais coup. Depuis leur retour à la maison cependant, Fred avait changé.

" Bon, dit-elle d'un air résolu en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Tu ne vas pas me dire que l'école lui manque, tout de même ? "

Il arrivait fréquemment au roux de s'éclipser brusquement, parfois même durant une heure complète. Et même si George s' évertuait à noyer le poisson, Molly avait remarqué que son fils était moins enjoué qu'à l'accoutumé.

" Ma fois, c'est bien possible qu'il se languisse du crapaud, sourit George, malicieux. "

La rousse haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. Elle ne tirerait rien du jeune homme. Cette manie qu'avait les jumeau de protéger les secrets de l'autre au péril de leurs vies était presque énervante.

" Ne fais pas exploser ma cuisine, ou c'est toi que je transforme en crapaud, menaça Molly avec un geste de la main qui en disait long. "

Puis elle emprunta l'escalier chaotique jusqu'au dernier étage. La porte de la chambre des garçons était close. Molly ne prit pas la peine de frapper, elle entra d'un pas décidé. Si elle l'avait fait, Fred aurait fermé à clé ou simuler un sommeil profond.

**OOOOOO**

Après le repas Fred avait profité d'un moment d'inattention pour disparaitre. Il avait laissé son frère s'occuper seul de leur projet de potion caméléon, préférant être seul quelques instants. Georges n'avait rien dit, il comprenait.

Allongé de tout son long sur son lit, le griffon jouait à lancer et rattraper une petite balle de cuir arlequin. Trop souvent son esprit vagabondait jusqu'à des terres lointaines et il imaginait Hildegarde consciencieusement plongé dans un épais bouquin, sirotant son thé du matin.

Il lui arrivait de rêver de la préfète aussi. Et ses rêves se transformaient en cauchemars. Combien de temps cela lui prendrait-il pour que ses souvenirs se fasses moins vifs ? Combien de temps avant qu'il y pense plus sereinement. Fred l'avait prédit, elle allait le hanter, peut être pas éternellement, mais suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il en garde une trace.

Le sorcier pensait à l'autre. A quoi ressemblait-il ? Des images désagréables se formaient devant ses yeux. Il avait beau les chasser, elles revenaient sans cesse avec un nouveau visage. Il était jaloux, il était triste. Il était l'amant oublié au fond du placard.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement il oublia de rattraper la balle, qui s'écrasa durement sur son oeil, le ramenant à la réalité. En se frottant l'oeil, il grogna en comprenant qu'il allait avoir droit à une discussion dont il se serait passé.

Molly Weasley le connaissait bien, elle l'avait fait. La sorcière referma la porte et se planta devant lui avec cet air farouche et déterminé qu'il lui allait comme un gant.

" Comment elle s'appelle ? Questionna t-elle sans préambule, presque inquisitrice."

Sa mère avait un don de clairvoyance, ou des années d'expériences plutôt. Parler de ça avec son double était une chose, en parler avec sa mère en était une autre. On ne se sortait pas des griffes de cette femme la facilement. Elle était plus persuasive que du verita sérum des qu'elle s'était mis en tête de vous tirer les vers du nez.

" Maman, qui te dit qu'il s'agit d'une fille ? "

Elle secoua la tête, réprobatrice avant de s'assoir sur le lit, un peu plus compatissante et de lui caresser tendrement le genoux.

" On croirait voir Charlie, sourit Molly. Il avait le même air dépressif que toi lorsque sa première copine l'a quitté. Mais ce n'est pas une maladie incurable. Il y a toujours les dragons… Ou les farces et attrapes… "

Fred avait l'impression d'avoir dix ans de moins tout à coup. Du haut de ses 17 ans, il n'en menait pas plus large qu'un gamin qui a fait une grosse bêtises et qui s'est fait mal.

" Est-ce qu'elle est gentille au moins ? Ou jolie, à défaut… "

Cette remarque fit sourire Fred. Les mères préféraient d'aimables belles filles et les fils préféraient les belles plantes. Il n'échappait pas du tout à la règle.

" Si on veux, soupira le jeune homme. "

Hildegarde n'était pas gentille. Elle n'était pas méchante non plus. Fred avait toujours du mal à déterminer ce qu'elle était, en fait. Mais belle, oui, elle l'était, à sa manière. A la fois brute et pourtant délicate.

" Son nom ? Maintenant que tu as avoué, ordonna la sorcière. "

" Hildegarde… Hildegarde McAdams… "

Un éclair de surprise traversa les yeux de la mère de famille, puis elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

" Comme si tu ne m'avais pas déjà causé suffisamment de soucis comme çà. Il faut aussi que tu t'entiches de ce genre de personnes, ronchonna Molly. "

" Ce genre de personnes ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire maman ? Se sont des Mangemorts ? "

Fred n'avait jamais pensé à ce cas de figure. Mais après tout Hildegarde était bien à Serpentard. Cette maison était quasiment une couveuse pour les acolytes du seigneur des ténèbres.

" Non, dit-elle, pas des Mangemorts. Juste une bande de marginaux. "

A l'expression qui se lisait sur son visage, ce n'était pas pire mais ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose non plus. Fred se redressa, brusquement intéressé par le sujet. La préfète avait fait allusion à sa "communauté", ce fameux soir d'adieu.

" Si le ministère ne les obligeait à envoyer leurs enfants à l'école, ils passeraient leur vie reclus dans leur petit coin de terre, s'exclama-t-elle. Ce sont des malades. Tu ferais mieux d'oublier cette fille tout de suite ! "

Ce n'était pas aussi simple. Combien de fois sa mère lui avait-elle conseillé, ordonné était plus juste, des choses qu'il avait prit un malin plaisir à faire à contre sens ? Pour une fois, il aurait aimé lui obéir aveuglément.

" Tu connais cette famille, maman ? "

" Evidement, gloussa t-elle, j'avais même un McAdams dans ma classe quand j'étais à Poudlard. Il était bizarre… Solitaire… Insensible… J'ose le dire, Terrifiant !

Je suis sure que cette pauvre gamine est exactement pareille. "

Molly était un peu comme Ron, elle avait beaucoup de préjugés sur beaucoup de gens. Même si au fond elle était généreuse et ne cherchait qu'à protéger ceux à qui elle tenait. Elle était inquiète alors Fred passa un bras réconfortant autour de sa mère et lui adressa un sourire pour la rassurer.

" Tu l'as pas mal cerné, mouai… De toute façon, elle ne veut pas de moi, ajouta le roux sur le ton de la plaisanterie."

" Je suis désolé mon chérie. Même si ça ne m'étonnes pas que tu fourres ton nez où il n'y a que de la boue à déterrer…"

Fred n'était pas tout à fait d'accord. Il avait vu ce dont Hildegarde était capable. Il savait qu'elle était, sous cette apparence rude, aussi pure que la femme à assise à coté de lui à cet instant. Alors oui, la jeune fille le fascinerait encore longtemps.

" Ces gens, c'est quoi au juste, une sorte de secte ? Demanda-t-il. "

Molly lui lança un regard suspicieux. Il était curieux, c'était inscrit dans son code génétique. Têtu aussi, et ça c'était entièrement de la faute de sa génitrice. Le jeune homme observa avec malice une moue contrarié surgir sur ses lèvres.

" Je n'en sait rien. En tout cas, il déteste Tu-sais-qui, il déteste le ministère et il ignore le reste du monde ! Ils se croient supérieurs… C'est juste une bande de peureux qui se terre dans un trou, si tu veux mon avis, expliqua la sorcière, courroucé. Mais si Tu-sais-qui vient un jour frapper à leurs portes, ils seront bien content de pouvoir compter sur nous, tu verras…"

Molly n'aimait pas les couards. Et elle haïssait encore plus les personnes orgueilleuses. Fred pouvait comprendre, il nourrissait le même genre de sentiments à l'égard de cette espèce. Pas pour Hildegarde, il avait trop de respect, bien malgré lui.

Même si elle ne le montrait pas, il y avait chez la sorcière de la fierté lorsqu'elle regardait ce qu'étaient devenus les jumeaux. Elle continuait de les rabrouer sans cesse mais jamais les deux frères ne s'en laissaient.

" Cette fille n'est pas pour toi. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle t'ai remis à ta place, gronda-elle. Ca t'évitera au moins de finir avec le cerveau en bouillie ! "

Fred ne tenait absolument pas à finir lobotomisé, même pour la plus intrigante et la plus attirante des femmes. Maintenant il pouvait au moins se dire qu'Hildegarde serait sauve à défaut d'être heureuse. A défaut d'être dans ses bras.

Ce n'était pas grand chose face au manque évidement qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était qu'une poussière comparé au chagrin qui lui lacérait le coeur, à chaque évocation de la distance qui s'étendait toujours plus entre eux à mesure que les jours passaient, inexorablement. Une goute de pluie dans l'océan de son attachement profond pour une créature qui lui préférait un autre.

" Ca passera… souffla-il le regard perdu dans le vague. J'ai des projets plein la tête, ça devrait entre aussi efficace que les dragons, blagua-t-il, pour la forme. "

Pourtant, l'odeur de la jeune fille était encore imprégnée dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait de chaque détails, même infimes, de ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Du puits sans fond de ses iris, du moindre geste suave, des maigres intonations de sa voix. Tout faisait écho, tout vibrait encore, si frais, si présent, si vivant.

" Chasse la, Fred. Aucune mère n'aime voir ce regard sur le visage de ses enfants."

Molly lui frictionnait vigoureusement le dos pour lui donner un peu de courage. Ce n'était pas grave mais ça faisait mal, terriblement mal. Il n'y avait malheureusement pas de remède pour les peines de coeur. Juste le temps et les autres occupations de la vie.


	10. Chapter 10 La Cicatrice

_Toujours la même rengaine: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. ( sauf Hildegarde, je me l'accorde celle-là. ) _

_Blablablabla de l'auteur : Et ben oui, c'est dingue, enfin la suite. J'ai souffert pour l'écrire ce chapitre. J'ai sué sang et eau. Ce qui explique pourquoi ce fut si long... Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira. Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review. ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Entre feu et glace<strong>

X. La Cicatrice

* * *

><p>Noël arrivait à grands pas. La neige avait envahi les ruelles presque désertées du chemin de traverse. Maintenant que le monde sorcier était en guerre, la joie et l'effervescence qui régnait habituellement en cette période de l'année étaient entachées par la peur ambiante.<p>

Les heures d'allé et venu des employés du ministère étaient le seuls moments de la journée ou le quartier sorcier connaissait un regain d'activité. Les rues commerçantes n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ce que les jumeaux avait connus jusqu'ici. Les décorations étaient moins lumineuses. Les clients se faisaient plus rares.

Pourtant, avec le retour des élèves de Poudlard pour les vacances le chemin de traverse retrouvait un peu de vie. En particulier Weasley&Weasley, farce pour sorciers facétieux. La boutique, qui était ouverte depuis bientôt six mois avait déjà bonne réputation.

Fred et George étaient heureux de voir tous ces jeunes gens parcourir les rayonnages avec des yeux émerveillés. En ces temps moroses les jumeaux mettaient un point d'honneur à égailler le quotidien comme ils le pouvaient. Leurs décorations étaient fabuleuses, le magasin croulait sous les nouvelles innovations. Ils étaient heureux de voir que leurs affaires marchaient en bons optimistes qu'ils étaient.

C'était un lundi, vers le milieu de l'après midi. George était en train de faire l'article à une mère de famille réticente, sous les yeux implorant de ses deux jeunes enfants. Quittant son double des yeux le jeune homme passa la porte de la réserve.

De tous cotés s'empilaient des cartons de marchandises. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais en levant les yeux on pouvait remarquer qu'elle s'étirait en hauteur. Une seule fenêtre l'éclairait d'une lumière froide. Fred s'étira, il avait piétiné toute la journée, son corps commençait à se rappeler à lui. Etre perpétuellement de bonne humeur, sourire, blaguer, courir à droite et à gauche. C'était plaisant mais pourtant fatiguant.

Le roux ne s'en plaignait pas, il avait la vie qu'il avait souhaité. Son frère et lui étaient ensemble, comme toujours. Ils avaient su faire fructifier leurs talents et leurs passions communes pour les farces. Et Molly avait enfin cessé de leur faire la leçon sur la manière de mener leurs vies.

Fred s'approcha de la fenêtre, il se posa sur une pile de cartons qui se trouvait devant. Dans la petite ruelle derrière la boutique il ne se passait pas grand chose. Une guirlande argentée était accrochée à une fenêtre du bâtiment d'en face.

Brusquement, cela évoqua chez lui un Noël passé, plein d'insouciance et de rires. Ce 24 là, il était à Poudlard, entouré de ses amis. Les Wizard's Sisters jouaient leur dernier tube et les élèves dansaient joyeusement.

Le temps et les événements faisaient leurs oeuvres. Peu à peu il avait arrêté d'y penser en permanence. Elle était toujours là néanmoins. Lorsqu'il était seul, qu'il prenait un peu de temps pour respirer elle venait toujours le hanter. Une douce mélancolie s'emparait alors de lui. Il se drapait dedans, car il n'avait finalement pas envie que la dernière chose qui les rattachait encore disparaisse.

Où était-elle à cet instant précis ? Que faisait-elle ? La fascination qu'Hildegarde Mcaddams avait exercé sur lui existait encore, sous sa peau, indélébile.

Le sorcier croisa les bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre et enfouit son nez dedans, les yeux clos. On ne se débarrassait pas de la reine des glaces. On en avait même pas envie. Un peu comme une figure mythologique, elle faisait parti de son imaginaire.

Le bruit de la boutique ne le laissa pas glisser pleinement dans sa rêverie. Qu'était-il venu chercher à l'origine ? Des boites à flemmes. Cet article s'arrachait déjà lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un prototype. Presque à contre coeur Fred se hissa sur ses jambes.

La pause était fini. D'un geste précis il ensorcela l'un des cartons qui lévita jusqu'à la porte. Il lui ouvrit aimablement et le laissa passer devant. Le carton savait ce qu'il avait à faire, Fred inspecta néanmoins que tout se passa correctement.

S'accoudant à la rambarde, il observa le carnaval sans fin qui se mouvait plus bas. Cette vision lui rendit son sourire. Cette univers là était le sien, celui pour lequel il était fait, depuis l'enfance. Hildegarde aurait fait tache dans ce décors. Mais pourtant, il aurait voulu croire en une réalité alternative. Une réalité où la jeune femme se serait ouverte à un monde différent du sien.

Là, sous ses yeux, une tête brune attira son regard. cette chevelure sombre aux reflets froids, parfaitement peignée lui en évoquait une autre, presque similaire. Dos à lui, noyée dans un long et large mentaux, l'étrange silhouette bougeait lentement, s'attardant sur le contenu des étagères.

Il y avait toujours un détail qui faisait écho dans sa mémoire. Il aurait du détourner les yeux, chasser cette sensation, mais il en était incapable. Fred continua a donc à observer la lente procession de la cliente. Lorsqu'elle se retournerait, Il n'y aurait qu'un visage expressif et coloré, il en serait déçu, il le savait d'avance.

Puis, ce qu'il n'attendait pas se produisit. Un profil familier se dessina, étrangement gracieux, étrangement irréel. Sans en avoir conscience le sorcier se pencha en avant pour mieux s'assurer que cette incroyable physionomie n'était pas une hallucination.

La blancheur immaculé de son teint. La noirceur de ses yeux. La symétrie de ses traits. Il n'y avaient pas de doutes possibles. Pas un instant Fred n'avait oublié ce visage. Il était bien trop singulier pour être imité. Il se figea, totalement obnubilé par la jeune femme.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Trop calme et impassible, elle dénotait au milieu de ce paysage bruyant et virevoltant. Si certaines choses changeaient, Hildegarde, elle, était restée là même. Les seuls détails qui manquaient étaient l'uniforme et le badge de préfet.

Sur le moment, le sorcier demeura immobile, comme s'il avait été pétrifié par sa Méduse. Seuls ses yeux reflétaient un peu sa perplexité intérieure. Autour de lui, le décors était devenu flou et le brouhaha, un bourdonnement lointain. Il laissa les minutes filer sans la quitter un seul instant du regard, peinant même à cligner des yeux du peur la voir brusquement s'évaporer.

" Tu as vu qui est là ? tinta à ses oreilles la voix familière de George. "

Fred ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence de son jumeau. Non, cela n'avait rien d'une hallucination. Il tourna la tête vers son double. Ce dernier avait l'expression narquoise, le toisant du coin de l'oeil, le sourcil arqué et un discret sourire aux lèvres.

" Tu crois que c'est pour les cadeaux de Noël ou à des fins plus personnelles ? demanda George "

Il semblait avoir déjà répondu à cette question tout seul cependant.

" Comment veux-tu que je saches ? Peut-être qu'elle a hérité d'une douzaine de mioches de la part de son mari, plaisanta Fred avec une touche d'amertume un peu plus prononcé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. "

" Le mieux c'est encore de lui poser la question, conseilla son frère dans un semi-regain de sérieux. "

Toute cette histoire avait fini par le lasser. George avait su se montrer patient, parfois même protecteur. Pourtant, Fred savait que son propre mal-être finirait inexorablement par atteindre son frère d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et s'il n'y avait pas de ressentiments, d'abandon, on sentait néanmoins un certain relâchement.

Et il y avait aussi Angelina dans cette équation déjà complexe. Dans les moments de solitude qu'avait traversés George c'était auprès d'elle que le roux s'était réfugié. Quoi de plus normal. La vie était faite ainsi, ils n'étaient pas siamois, même s'ils l'avaient longtemps cru.

Malgré tout, George était encore là pour lui donner l'impulsion qui lui faisait défaut. Les deux sorciers échangèrent un dernier regard puis Fred senti que c'était le moment de se faire connaitre. Il descendit les marches, se faufila dans la foule et se plaça à coté d'Hildegarde.

" C'est pour vous ou pour offrir ? demanda-t-il en jouant son rôle à la perfection. "

La jeune femme leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Un froid viscéral les enlaçaient dans un silence de mort. Pas un soupçon d'émotion ne transparaissait au travers du masque de l'ancienne préfète.

" Ni l'un, ni l'autre. "

" Je vois. "

En vérité Fred ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici. Ce n'était pas son genre, et Il doutait fortement que se soit le genre de son époux. Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle viennent lui rappeler que ce n'était que du passé ?

" Monsieur votre mari se porte-il bien ? questionna-t-il après un long silence, usant d'une politesse froide qui n'était pas de lui. "

" Je croie. "

Elle n'avait pas plus d'égards pour l'homme qui partageait sa vie qu'elle n'en avait eu pour lui. Le regard de Fred glissa jusqu'à la main de la sorcière. Il fut surprit de l'absence d'un objet dont la symbolique l'avait tant fait souffrir. A son annulaire l'alliance brillait par son inexistence.

" Où est-elle ? demanda brusquement le roux en fixait son interlocutrice. "

" Je l'ai rendu, répondit-elle posément, en ramenant sa main devant elle et faisant onduler doucement ses doigts. "

Un soubresaut d'incrédulité passa sur le visage du jeune homme. Hildegarde avait rendu son alliance. Ce que ça signifiait au juste, il ne le savait pas exactement.

Sa présence à Londres n'avait, à bien y réfléchir, rien de normal. Elle aurait du se trouver en Ecosse avec le reste de sa communauté, cloitrée, à l'abri du monde extérieur. A l'abri des conflits, en théorie.

" Pourquoi tu es ici ? A Londres je veux dire. "

Il l'agressait plus qu'il ne la questionnait. Parce que c'était étrange et qu'il n'avait pas encore trouver la manière de réagir. La manière de contrôler cette pulsion du curiosité.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle abaissa son bras et le dévisagea sans pour autant se tourner complètement vers lui. Analysait-elle sa réaction où était-ce là sa façon de se montrer dédaigneuse ?

Puis, elle écarta un pan de son mentaux et du bout des doigts lui indiqua de prêter attention au large liserer de la blouse qui se trouvait en dessous. Il était vert citron.

" Je suis apprentie Medicomage à St Mangouste, expliqua Hildegarde très calmement "

" Depuis quand ? "

" Bientôt trois mois."

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils arpentaient les mêmes rues et ils ne s'étaient pourtant jamais croisés. C'était seulement maintenant qu'elle daignait venir saluer son ancien amant. La preuve, s'il en était, de son désintéressement total pour lui. Ou alors, était-ce un fait exprès ?

" Et ta "Communauté" ? Ils sont d'accord avec "ça" ?

D'un signe de la tête elle confirma son hypothèse. Evidement que non, ce n'était pas du tout un choix qu'ils approuvaient. Cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle avait rendu son anneau de mariage. Mais l'union, elle, n'était peut-être pas révoqué pour autant.

Dans ses fantasmes Hildegarde avait tourné le dos à sa famille par amour pour lui. Dans la réalité il y avait surement une raison beaucoup plus sensée et terre-à-terre qui avait motivé ce choix. Et bien qu'il fut heureux que la sorcière ait pris le parti d'affronter le monde extérieur, une part de lui-même était bléssé que ce ne soit pas par sentimentalisme.

" C'est la guerre, glissa-t-elle finalement, inébranlable. "

Guerre. Ce simple mot résumait beaucoup de choses. Et pas forcément de la plus attendrissante des façons. On ne pouvait cracher sur sa forme de courage, ni sur des bras supplémentaires. Ca n'avait rien de tellement surprenant, Fred l'avait déjà vu à l'oeuvre.

" Tu fais les bonnes oeuvres, donc, ta majesté, ricana le roux. "

D'où venait-il, son besoin de s'insérer dans les problèmes du commun des mortels ? C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait tellement de mal à la sortir de sa tête. Une énigme insolvable. Quelqu'un de si détaché, quelqu'un de si glacial, et derrière, cette improbable manière de soutenir son prochain, au sens large.

Ca le brulait. Il ressentait chez cette créature une indicible sagesse. Quelque chose que les autres n'auraient jamais. Un idéal sans borne, brumeux, indistinct. Il était petit et égoïste. Normal en somme, alors qu'elle était exceptionnelle. Ca faisait mal de voir sa condition reflété dans des yeux si obscurs.

Il ne savait faire autrement que le nier. Etre bête et méchant. Etre fidèle à l'image qu'il avait de lui-même. Contre attaquer, se cacher sous des moqueries, c'était là son mode opératoire de prédilection.

" Si tu veux, soupira Hildegarde."

Fred s'osait pas la regarder franchement. Il devait retenir ses mains de caresser ce visage tant désiré. C'était comme une drogue dont il aurait été à peine sevré. Il avait senti le manque l'accabler, et encore là, planant sur lui comme une ombre.

Puis, les doigts tendres et délicats de le jeune femme glissèrent entre les siens. Sa main était froide mais sa caresse contre sa paume néanmoins douce. Fred senti sa gorge se serrer, sa poitrine oppressé, il ferma les yeux. Ce contact n'avait rien de honteux, pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Il y avaient des choses que l'on n'expliquaient pas. Pourquoi il se sentait si mal en cet instant, par exemple. Hildegarde étouffa un hoquet de douleur lorsque le roux lui rendit son étreinte avec un peu trop de brutalité.

" Ca ne fait rien si tu ne m'aimes pas. Ca ne fait rien si tu ne ressens rien. Apprend juste à faire semblant. De temps à autre. "

Fred baissa les yeux vers son visage. D'un signe de tête elle répondit par la négative. Pourtant au milieu de cet air impassible venait de naitre ce que semblait être un embryon de sourire. C'était si infime, le frémissement aux coins de ses lèvres trop pâles, cela aurait pu être une hallucination.

" Je reprend dans une demi-heure. "

Le pousse de la jeune femme caressa son poignet quelques secondes puis le contact fut rompu. Elle était déjà loin. A quelques centimètres cependant.

" J'ai des choses à faire, moi aussi, dit-il, mimant l'indifférence tout en détournant les yeux. "

" Au revoir, Fred Wesley. "

" Au revoir, Hildegarde Mcadams. "

Il ne tenait pas à la voir quitter ce lieu. Ce n'était pas vraiment des retrouvailles. Ce n'était qu'un courant d'air qui glissait entre eux. Ce n'était pas un adieu non plus. Une parenthèse. Un parenthèse grossière dont il avait du mal à discerner les contours et les enjeux.

Dans un froissement de tissus il la senti se retirer. Fred serra les dents. Avait-elle seulement été là ? Il n'avait rien fait. Prostré dans sa peine, il n'avait pas su trouver l'ouverture. L'habitude de se montrer distant en public était tenace. Hildegarde bloquait ses fonctions cérébrales.

Pourquoi faisait-elle ça au juste ?

Un peu plus loin dans l'allé il remarqua tardivement que son double l'observait depuis un moment déjà. Sans pour autant l'entendre, Fred senti qu'il soupirait. Son attitude ne lui convenait pas. George savait se montrer désobligeant parfois, comme en cet instant. Comme si son jumeau était déçu.

Comprenait-il seulement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ? Certainement pas. Pourtant, lui, il avait la tête froide. Il avait ce don d'analyse qui faisait défaut à Fred lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Hildegarde. L'orgueil passait avant le courage.

Le carillon de la porte sonna à son passage. Fred parcouru la rue principale des yeux. Elle été assailli de capes sombres quasiment identiques les unes aux autres. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige souillé qui s'accumulait contre la marche du perron. Il oublia le vent qui transperçait ses vêtements, réprimant tant bien que mal des frissons incontrôlables.

Ou était-elle donc passée ? Elle n'avait pas pu s'évaporer aussi vite. Il passait d'un visage à l'autre, d'une énième silhouette sombre à une nouvelle. Alors il s'avança dans le chemin de traverse, frissonnant et nerveux, la neige recouvrant ses cheveux et ses épaules.

" Toi, la reine des glaces, interpela Fred. "

La créature devant lui stoppa sa marche et se retourna brusquement. Dans l'ombre de sa capuche on discernait cependant de maigres traces de perplexité. En trois grandes enjambés hargneuses il franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. Quelques passants lui jetèrent des regards aussi bien curieux que réprobateurs mais il les ignora.

" Pourquoi tu es venue foutre ton nez dans mes affaires ? enchaina-t-il. "

Le sorcier était en colère. Sans véritable raison, ou parce qu'au fond il redoutait la réponse. Il se voyait mal jouer à l'amoureux transit et suppliant. Faire son deuil en paix, c'était donc trop demander ? Il lui en voulait, terriblement. Chaque cellule de son corps criait à l'infamie.

" Tu vas tomber malade. "

" Tu n'auras qu'à me soigner, ricana le roux méchamment. "

Fred l'empoigna par les épaules. La jeune femme se raidi face à cette intrusion un peu trop brutale.

" Répond. Et pas une des tes platitudes insupportables. "

Ses deux iris d'un noir si pur et si effroyable étincelaient comme du métal. Hildegarde le fixait sans décrocher mots. Elle attendait, aussi inerte qu'un bloc de marbre.

" Tu vas jouer les muettes encore longtemps ? "

" Tu as dit que je ne comprenais rien. Tu es pire que moi. "

C'était le cas. Inconsciemment Fred fronça les sourcils. Ses émotions tournaient comme une girouette. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Pas un sens toujours très clair à démêler. Il n'était pas pire, juste différant.

" Eclaire ma lanterne puisque je suis tellement stupide, souffla le sorcier vexé et agressif."

" Tout ça, c'est ta faute, déclara Hildegarde avec un calme et un sérieux retentissent. "

Devait-il se sentir offusqué ou honoré ? Un voile d'incrédulité recouvrit ses traits. Sa faute ? Il avait pourtant l'impression de n'avoir aucune influence sur la brune. Elle faisait sa vie, il faisait la sienne et parfois ils s'entrechoquaient. C'était un reproche, il ne sentait bien finalement.

Sous une apparente indifférence Hildegarde était peut-être aussi remonté que lui. Cet être de logique vacillait-il aussi surement que n'importe qui d'autre ? Fred l'aurait aimé humaine tout en l'idolâtrant pour son stoïcisme. Tout entre eux était d'une incroyable absurdité, jusqu'à ses mains broyant rudement ses fragiles épaules.

" Tu as passé ton temps à me compliquer la vie, continua-t-elle après un long silence. Je n'arrive plus à faire comme avant. "

Pourtant n'avait pas l'air tellement différente. Sa voix si monocorde était intacte, son expression toujours aussi figé. Ce visage bien trop parfait, si effrayant, si surnaturel, il l'aimait passionnément. Même s'il avait essayé il n'avait jamais pu regarder ailleurs. Même pour les charmes rutilants d'Angelina.

" C'est vrai, dit-il grave, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. "

Mécaniquement la pression que le roux exerçait sur les épaules de la sorcière se fit moins dure.

" Si j'ai réussi à te sortir de ton trou, c'est déjà pas si mal. "

" Je n'ai pas encore décidé si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. "

A ses yeux, c'était le meilleur retournement qui pouvait avoir lieu. Moisir dans la voie toute tracé par ses proches ce n'était pas vivre. Hildegarde s'échappa de ses mains pour l'enlacer avec une infinie délicatesse.

Fred aurait aimé avoir le pouvoir de figer le temps. Qu'elle reste là, tel quel, éternellement… Pour toujours ensemble, enlacés, recouvert par les flocons, éclairés par les lumières chaleureuses des décorations de Noël. Le roux aurait pu en pleurer tant sentir sa chaleur l'irradier le soulageait et le consumait en même temps. L'amour était une vaste connerie, cruelle et implacable. Fred repoussa la capuche et déposa un chaste baisé sur la naissance de ses cheveux. Son odeur n'avait pas changé, elle non plus.

" Je croie que tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-elle contre son cou."

" J'espère que tu as souffert autant que moi, sourit le sorcier. "

Il n'avait pas toujours souhaité son bonheur. A quoi bon taire cette odieuse et égoïste vérité dont, il le savait, elle n'ignorait rien. Il avait souhaité que ses blessures s'attendent à Hildegarde. Qu'elle saigne, qu'elle l'aime à en crever et que le regret la hante jour et nuit. C'était horrible, pourtant c'était la manière dont il avait souvent ressenti les choses.

* * *

><p>Et n'oubliez pas, avant de partir : Cliquez sur reviews et laissez vos impressions. ^^<p> 


End file.
